Heated Intentions
by Anonymous02
Summary: During a routine mission, Ruby Rose is exposed to a White Fang contaminant that irreversibly changes her. While most of the changes aren't a problem, the ones concerning her relationship with Jaune might be...
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This fic is rated M for a** _ **reason**_ **. Fic contains explicit sexual content. 18+ readers** _ **only.**_

 **Fic commissioned by Mr. What If.**

 **Information on commissions obtainable by PM.**

 **A/N: This is Chapter 1 of 2 commissioned.**

* * *

A blur raced through Beacon Academy, leaving only rose petals and the flash of a red cape fluttering in her wake

The blur muttered to herself as she went by. "I'm late I'm late I'm late, oh, Weiss is gonna kill-" but before she could finish her sentence, she _slammed_ into what felt like a wall at full speed, with a grunt from the unfortunate wall caught in her path.

She bounced off the grunting wall with a squeak and landed on the floor with her cape over her head, blocking her vision.

"Ruby? Is that you?" Said the the abused wall in a very familiar voice.

Under her makeshift veil, Ruby was still a little dazed, and it wasn't until she was physically picked up off of the ground and lifted to her feet that she realized that she knew that voice _very_ well.

But before she could formulate some kind of response, or steel herself, her cape was gently picked off of her face and, like that, she was inches from the piercing blue eyes of her fellow team leader Jaune Arc.

A blush on her cheeks, which had been receding since she'd 'bumped' into him returned in full force and her face was almost as red as her cape as his eyes roved over her, checking for any damage. She could feel his gaze prickling her skin and she had to repress a very real urge to run away and ignore the whole incident in embarrassment.

"Well, nothing looks wrong from the outside...wait, Ruby, you haven't said anything, did you hurt your head when you fell? Nod for yes."

And like that Jaune had his finger in her face and the red faced girl finally snapped herself out of her shock, batting his hand away from in front of her face with a huff of annoyance.

"Am _I_ fine? I should be asking _you_ that question!" She said with a teensy bit of misplaced anger.

"Me? Why?" He looked genuinely confused at the statement, which made Ruby a even more annoyed, and she took that feeling and ran with it to focus herself.

"Yes, _you!_ I just ran into you at like 30 miles an hour!"

Jaune looked down at his body, as if trying to tell if there was any damage to his Beacon uniform, and shrugged, nonplussed.

"I dunno, I'm fine, Nora's flying hugs usually have more force than that. Honestly, my sister's hugs are more brutal than that. _Your_ sister's too."

Ruby's eyes followed his, and found them lingering on his body, roving over his broad shoulders and his filled out suit.

She walked over to him, fighting the blush that was threatening to get even worse, and stuck a finger into his chest with an angry expression.

It was meant to be intimidating, but under his shirt was hard, taught, muscle, and Ruby just ended up getting both more distracted, and more annoyed at Jaune. " _Fuck, he filled out since freshman year..."_ she caught herself thinking before she viciously squashed the traitorous thought.

She spoke up before she could be caught staring again and she managed to come up with a squeaky voice that hopefully still conveyed the source of her annoyance as she poked him with each word.

"You. Are. Too. Tanky."

Jaune, confused as ever, just shrugged, and tried to change the topic.

"...only compared to you Rubes," He said as she fumed slightly. "So where were you headed?"

At this, Ruby's face finally dropped the blush that had come over her, and replaced it with a terrified expression that drained the blood from her face to leaving her pale.

"Crap!" She shouted, making Jaune wince slightly. "Shipment of White Fang stuff. Need escort. Team RWBY mission. Weiss is gonna kill me."

She looked at him nervously, and Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Rubes, if you're late then why are you still talking to me?"

She squeaked out a "Thanks Jaune!" before dashing off.

Jaune then started as if he remembered something and yelled to her receding form "And watch the language or Yang'll kill me!"

As she sped off into the distance, he could faintly hear his friend yelling "Fuck off!" as he shook his head in exasperation.

* * *

Team RWBY was understandably a little annoyed when the person their team was named after was late. Specifically, the 'W' in the team was so annoyed that the other two were annoyed at Ruby by proxy for bringing on the ice queen's rants.

"Of all the bone-headed, irresponsible, idiotic things to do, she just _had_ to be late, didn't she?" Weiss said as the bullhead with the shipment landed on the docks and was beginning to be unloaded. Yang and Blake, while tired, and a little peeved that Ruby was not there as well, shared a quick look between them that mutually decided to just let the former heiress ramble on.

"I mean really!" She continued. " _We_ brought down the White Fang all those months ago, it's our job to oversee the end of it, we _need_ to be here. For closure."

At that, Blake actually perked up from gazing listlessly at the bullhead to instead look at her teammate in surprise. She never expected her friend to be the sentimental type, and Weiss was always at an arm's length from the issue during the past three years of hunting the White Fang radicals down and bringing them to justice. Her objectivity might have saved them more than once, but it was actually very heartening to hear that her slightly prissy teammate did care about her crusade to help faunus everywhere.

"And moreover, I reminded her day and night for the past week about this shipment!"

And Blake went _right_ back to staring at the boxes of White Fang materials that had finally been unloaded, pausing only to share a smirk with Yang. So _that's_ why Weiss was so pissed.

"I sent texts, I sent emails, I called her multiple times during the day, and I even reminded her in person not an _hour_ before now. And she's _still_ late!" Weiss fumed.

Yang snickered, but figured that her sister could use some slack, so she spoke up. "Relax, Weiss, we're on guard duty as a _precaution_ , remember? It's not like there's anything left of the Fang to even try and steal this stuff. And it's not like it's important anyway."

Weiss was still annoyed, but years of working with her team, as well as her time at Beacon had mellowed her out from her angry freshman years. So, to her credit, she calmed down, but she still had to get in one last sentence before she let it go.

"...fine, but, as the leader of the team, we actually do _need_ her here to actually accept the damn shipment on behalf of Beacon."

Yang sighed before replying again. "Yeah, well there she is." She said, pointing to a rapidly approaching red blur.

The blur stopped in front of them, materializing with a fluttering of petals into Ruby, clad in her huntress outfit, with the obligatory combat skirt, corset, cape, and out of breath face.

"You dolt!" Weiss berated her. "About time you showed up!"

"Sorry!" Ruby said quickly as the shipment approached them. "I got delayed!"

"Whatever," Weiss said with a huff. "Let's just get this over with, without any more problems, okay?"

Ruby nodded, and the Atlas soldiers with the shipment stopped in front of them. After exchanging pleasantries and signing some documents, they moved with the rolling cart across Beacon's courtyard.

Once they were a safe distance away from the soldiers, Blake, surprisingly, was the one to strike up conversation again.

"So Ruby, what were you delayed by?"

This caused their leader to stiffen slightly as she walked, and her reply was stilted in a way that none of her friends could miss.

"Nothing, I was just delayed by something! No big deal at all."

Blake's eyebrow raised itself, Weiss's eyes narrowed, and Yang's smirk stretched across her face in unison.

"Oh _really_ Rubes?"

Ruby tended to have a sixth sense for when her scent was caught by a Grimm, if she had to describe it, it was a sort of chill in the back of her stomach. It hadn't failed her yet. And right then, the sinking feeling she was getting was _so_ much worse.

"And what was this 'something'?" Blake said with nosy curiosity that _really_ was not helping faunus stereotypes.

"Well, someone-"

"Oh, it's a 'someone' now?" Yang's tone just radiated her smirking expression as Ruby began to blush slightly.

"I just...bumped into someone." Ruby said sheepishly, hoping they would let up.

"You 'bumped into someone'?" This time, Weiss was speaking, and her own tone may have been annoyed, but there was an undercurrent of amusement in it too. "Pray tell, who exactly is so important that you nearly miss a mission?"

Say what you will about Ruby, she was an amazing huntress, an exceptional sniper, and probably the best scythe wielder in the world now that her Uncle Qrow was retired, but her poker face was _shit_. Her expression screamed embarrassment and confusion as she stuttered.

"I-I-I don't know what you're-"

"It was Jaune wasn't it."

Her whole body felt like it was blushing at Blake's declaration, and she let out a small squeak before she grabbed her hood and dragged it over her head.

There was a moment of silence, save for the squeaky wheels of the cart being pushed, before Yang broke out into laughter and the rest of Ruby's traitorous team followed.

"I hate all of you" she said as she listened to Blake's giggles and Weiss's chuckles at her expense.

"Awww, don't be like that Rubes!" Yang said as she tried to stifle her own giggles. "Come on, we're your team! Give us the scoop!"

Ruby sighed in annoyance. "I told you! I bumped into him. It's _no big deal!_ "

This time it was Blake's turn to chime in. "Your face is very red for 'no big deal'"

That, of course, didn't help Ruby at all and her face _stayed_ very red under her hood, as she muttered more curses at her teammates.

Weiss was tempted to tease her partner some more, but she was more curious about why Ruby was so worked up in the first place, so relented on the poor reaper.

"Okay, okay, Yang, Blake, calm down, Ruby, we promise we won't tease you anymore, but seriously, why are you so flustered?"

Yang and Blake's curiosity was piqued, so both quieted down until the only noise in the mid-day courtyard was the sound of the cart's squeaky wheel again.

Ruby sighed, and now that her blush was under control, pulled her hood back.

"Look," she started "I was running to get here, when I _literally_ bumped into Jaune."

Blake's eyebrow raised itself, Weiss's eyes narrowed, and Yang's smirk stretched across her face in unison. Again. Her teammates really were getting too predictable.

"And?" Weiss urged her on, the excitement not quite fully suppressed from her tone like she wanted.

"And I bounced off of him. And I ran to get changed and come here." Ruby said quickly

"Really?" Yang said, suspicion laced into her tone. "Then why were you so flustered, _huh_ , sis?"

Ruby was getting red again, but a quick look away from her teammates gave her a bit of breathing room, and she spat out a quick mutter. " _Because he's really big now._ "

Yang cocked her head. "I'm sorry?"

Ruby sighed. "Look, when I bounced into him, and poked him-"

"'poked him'?" Weiss said in confusion.

"-I realized that he got really strong."

Yang was, naturally, _very_ confused. "So? Of course Jaune's strong now. We _all_ know that. He's actually good enough I've been using him as a hand to hand sparring partner."

Ruby tried to articulate her thoughts in a manner they would understand better.

"Yeah, I _know_ that, I've fought him before, but something's just...different, okay? I've never been...up close with him. I didn't imagine he was just so... _big_ when he's up close and touching me."

"Wait wait wait-" Weiss interrupted "Sorry, you've been imagining Jaune _touching_ you?"

With that, the entire group stopped and looked at Ruby, who really was living up to her namesake as, once again, her entire face was red from embarrassment.

Eventually, Yang was the one who broke the silence. "Ruby, do you have...feelings...for Jaune?"

There was a pause and Ruby quietly whispered under her breath "Maybe?"

"Well, there are worse choices." Blake said, finally chiming in, albeit in a slightly distracted manner as she gazed at the cart in concentration, her secondary cat ears twitching. "I should know. I dated most of them."

The other three snickered to themselves at her morbidly accurate statement and Yang began pushing the cart again as they all relaxed slightly.

"So Rubes.." Yang continued with a hint of concern. "How long has this been going on?"

Ruby's blush had finally subsided again, but she was still a little flustered when she spoke again.

"I don't know, it's just...I've been spending more and more time with him, playing videogames, reading comics together, tinkering with our weapons-"

All three of her teammates gave her deadpan looks at the activities in question, not that Ruby noticed, as she was too busy reciting more things they did together.

"And...I don't know, I just really like hanging around him. Even if we're just...sitting together quietly. And I like just...imagining myself with him."

The creaking of the cart did nothing to break the silence that befell them.

"Damn." Yang said quietly. "You got it _bad_ Rubes."

"Well," Weiss said uncertainly. "Whatever you choose to do about this, we'll help you through this?"

"Thanks guys." Ruby said warmly before muttering under her breath. "Though I doubt you can do anything about those dreams I keep getting."

"What was that?" Yang said.

"NOTHING!" Ruby said quickly.

There was an awkward silence before Blake interrupted it, still staring at the cart.

"Ruby, I'll support you too, but...do you mind opening the cart?"

The other three turned to look at the only faunus in the group.

"Sure, Blake," Ruby said as she pulled out her scroll and pulled up the 'Leader Privileges' file, flipping to the access code she was sent. "But why?"

"I can hear something in there, like a high pitched whine?" The others were staring at her in confusion, so Blake gestured to her exposed cat ears. "Something humans can't hear."

"Ohhh…" Ruby said in understanding as she waved her scroll over a scanner on top of the cart, and the top of the box opened.

"Ahhh!" Blake winced as the noise was no longer muffled by the metal top. "I'm okay…" she said quickly at her teammate's concern. "It's just...loud. Can you guys-"

"I've got it." Ruby said quickly as she rummaged through the box. Nothing stood out, except for a cylinder in the middle of the pile, half buried under the other scientific instruments. It was glowing a bright red light that was flashing ominously.

Ruby, trusting that the Atlesian scientists had removed anything dangerous before they transferred it to Beacon, grabbed the cylinder and pulled it out.

"This it?" she said to the cat faunus behind her.

Though she couldn't see it, Blake was plugging her cat ears while Yang was covering her human ones. She nodded, and Yang responded for her.

"Yep!"

Now that Ruby had it in her hand, she could actually hear the noise at the corner of her range of hearing, so she held it up to her face for inspection.

"Looks like it's just dust."

At that, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company walked over to analyze the dust cylinder herself. Ruby flipped the cylinder in her hands to give it to her partner, only to freeze when she spotted the source of the red light.

That's when the reaper realized that the red light on it was actually a countdown. She barely had time to register that accompanying the countdown were the words " _Containment breach imminent_ " before the countdown reached zero and beeped threateningly.

Years of Huntress training had honed Ruby's reflexes, and even then, the only reason she was even able to react was because of her semblance activating at the last second to slow down time around her slightly.

She tore the canister away from Weiss's waiting fingers and threw itr into the cart, slamming the top of the cart down as quickly as she could.

Unfortunately, the canister chose that moment to detonate, and the top, which had unfortunately been pointed directly towards the poor reaper, blew off, knocking Ruby in the nose, and spraying her entire face with a concentrated blast of sparkling dust.

The dust was everywhere, in her eyes, her nose, she even thought she swallowed some before she finally shut the cart's top, stopping the dust from spreading further.

She could hear coughing around her as her body crumpled to the ground.

The last thing she heard before unconsciousness was her teammates shouting.

"RUBY!"

* * *

Ruby woke with a daze. Her eyes opened, only to have light shine into her eyes, blinding her before her eyes slammed shut again.

But her movement had attracted attention, and she could faintly hear someone around her.

"Ruby? You okay?"

The voice broke through her reverie, but the volume made her wince.

But despite cringing at the volume, she distantly registered that it was Blake, and her suspicions were only confirmed when a head leaned over her, and the shadow that blocked out the light had two triangle shaped ears on the top.

"Oww…" she said with an expression of pain. "Blake, could you keep it down?"

"Sorry Ruby." Blake said sheepishly in a quieter tone. "Been a while since I had to talk like this. But do you feel okay?"

Ruby sat up, and the brutal light that was blinding her was gradually dimming to normal.

"I...guess?" Ruby said as she took stock of herself. Everything seemed fine, minus a slight whine she could hear, but she worked around firearms, a little tinnitus was expected. She was going to give an all clear until she sniffed herself. That's when she smelled it.

Normally, she didn't pay attention to the smells around her, but upon inspection, she _reeked._ Blake looked at her curiously, and perhaps with a hint of amusement, as Ruby began to turn her head left and right, trying to figure out what that strong smell was.

"Blake...how long have I been in this bed?" She said uncertainly.

"A few hours, give or take." Blake said, shrugging.

Ruby, perplexed now, was trying to figure out what she was smelling, wriggling around before she pulled the covers up to her nose. One inhale told her _exactly_ where the smell was coming from.

"Blake, did someone dump a load of bleach into these covers?" she said in curiosity.

"Nope," Blake said, looking at Ruby carefully.

"Well it smells like it, actually, Blake, where are we?" Ruby trailed off as she looked around.

Blake followed her gaze before responding, "Ruby, you're in Beacon's hospital wing, do you remember what happened to you?"

"Yeah," Ruby said absentmindedly. "We were escorting White Fang materials through Beacon's courtyard when…" Her eyes widened. " _Oh my gods._ "

Blake jumped up to hold Ruby down her leader got ready to bolt out of the bed.

"Ruby, RUBY! Everyone's fine! Everyone's okay!" Ruby relaxed slightly in her grip and fell back into the pillows.

"Ruby? I need to ask you some questions." She said slowly, pulling out a pad of paper.

"Sure?" her leader said uncertainly.

"What's your birthday?"

"October 31st."

"Good. Beacon issued codename?"

"Reaper."

Blake was relaxing too at each question as she continued.

"What's the name for your team attack with Weiss?"

"White Rose."

Blake's pen stopped slightly at that answer and she straightened minutely.

Ruby sighed as she racked her head for what she might've said wrong. She _really_ hated head trauma questions.

"Originally it was Ice Flower but we came up with something better. It might still be listed as Ice Flower on the HTQ sheet"

Blake relaxed minutely even if she was slightly embarrassed that Ruby had an inkling of what she was asking. Oh who was she kidding, of course Ruby was familiar with HTQ's. She had Yang as a sister, and as Yang's partner, she could attest to the fact that the Xiao Long's were no strangers to head trauma...

"Favorite food?"

"Strawberries, tied with cookies."

Blake flipped a sheet over the top edge of the clipboard and Ruby faintly could see the questions and a disclaimer through the backside of the paper. Her eyes narrowed as realization struck.

"Today's date?"

"June 20th, Wednesday. Wait, isn't a doctor supposed to administer these?"

Blake tried to steamroll past the question and posed another.

"Favorite song?"

"Red like Roses, Blake, what's going on?" And like that Ruby's face expressed even more concern. "Blake, where's Yang, and Weiss?"

"First pet's name?"

"Zwei, Blake, you said they were alright."

"They _are_ Ruby. First crush?"

Ruby's eyes flew to glare at her teammate. "That's not a HTQ."

Blake flinched.

"None of the last three questions were real HTQ's."

"How do you know-" Blake started accusingly before Ruby cut her off.

"That questionnaire is pretty useless unless I filled it out prior to getting a concussion. I memorized my answers months ago," She heard Blake swear loudly under her breath at her slip-up and kept going. "Also, I've gotten at least two detentions this year for giving first aid when there are doctors available. I find it hard to believe Beacon changed its policies in the past few hours"

"You'd be surprised…" Blake said quietly to herself.

"And you haven't even reached for your scroll." Ruby said quietly as her rant subsided.

This last revelation didn't sink in as well, and Blake just looked at her in confusion.

The reaper rolled her eyes.

"Weiss and Yang are probably livid right now. I'm honestly surprised they're not sleeping in those chairs." Ruby sighed. "And you didn't even reach for your scroll to call them, you just pulled out the clipboard."

Her gaze sharpened at Blake, who was looking suspiciously like a rat caught in a corner by a cat.

She sighed.

"Look, there's a reason for that. Actually, Yang and Weiss were here a little while ago. But the doctors thought it'd be better for me to be here."

"No offense to you Blake, but _why_ would you be better?"

Blake smirked slightly at the dig, which she honestly couldn't blame her for.

"It's fine. I'd prefer if your sister and partner were here too, but I better understand what you're going through right now."

"Understand?" Ruby said confusedly. "What am I going through-"

She was interrupted by a voice in the hallway that carried through the door " _I'm so sorry I'm late, I came as quick as I could-_ "

The door to the room slammed open with a _bang_ that rattled the room.

In the doorway, Velvet Scarletina stood with a basket with weirdly shaped food in it. But Ruby couldn't take that in as she was clutching her ears in pain.

The door had struck with the sound of a flashbang, and the ringing of the door slamming was still reverberating in her head. The huntress pressed her hands to her ears, as if trying to squeeze the sounds out.

But it wasn't working, and her ears were still ringing, and the door was still banging open and shut. Finally, less than a second after the door flung itself open, she could distantly hear Blake yelling loud enough to break through the ringing.

"Velvet! Grab the _fucking_ door!"

As she said that, her feline teammate jumped on her bed and was grabbing Ruby's head, frantically feeling it up before she grunted out a sigh of relief and pressed her hands onto two random spots on her leader's hair.

And just like that, the sound was muffled, and the pain subsided. Ruby could feel her heart rate dropping, and she chanced to open her eyes.

She saw a very contrite Velvet gently closing the door, and Blake's face very close to hers, and her body almost straddling her in her haste to grab her.

Ruby could hear her talking to her, but barely, since the noise was deadened.

"Ruby! I'm going to let go. Are you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm good." She said, and she gently pulled her hands off of her ears, and Blake pulled her hands off of Ruby's head.

The first thing she heard was Velvet, looking like she was on the verge of tears. "I'm so, _so_ sorry!" She said miserably. "I was just late, and I was rushing to get here since I had to stop off...are you okay?"

Ruby was putting her finger in her ear to check for any damage, but couldn't find anything.

"I'm fine, just...geez Vel, if you keep this up, Beacon won't have many doors left."

Velvet looked puzzled looking back at the door, stuttering to herself "But...I didn't slam it that hard…" before she turned to Blake with a glare of realization. " _Blake_. You were supposed to _tell_ her."

"I'm sorry!" the aforementioned cat faunus said in annoyance. "She just got up less than a minute ago, and I needed to give her an HTQ!"

" _Blake!_ " The upperclassman said with intimidation uncommon in rabbit faunuses.

"I know, I know...look, Ruby, come over here," Blake said as she opened a door to a bathroom nearby "And promise you won't freak out, okay?"

Ruby walked over, albeit, with a fair amount of trepidation in her step. "Blake, is there something I should know?"

"Just...you'll see." Her teammate said with little to no reassurance as she gestured to the mirror.

Ruby stumbled over to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. She looked perfectly fine, except for the fact that she was in hospital scrubs, and she was about to ask Blake what she was looking at, when something on her head seemed to twitch towards Blake's direction.

She finally focused on her head. Specifically, on the two, half bent dog ears matching the color of her hair sticking out of it.

Blake, realizing that Ruby finally noticed, sighed in exasperation.

"Ruby, welcome to being a faunus. Trust me, shit's gonna get a whole lot weirder from here on out."

Ruby really only had one reasonable reply to this.

"Blake...what the fuck?"

* * *

Ruby had listened raptly to Blake's explanation of what happened, and despite hearing the whole thing, she was still skeptical.

"You're telling me that the White Fang, _The_ White Fang, a terrorist group wanted on every continent for robbery, extortion, and murder, had enough financial and logistical backing to bioengineer a combination of Dust and viruses into _whatever_ they wanted...and they gave me _dog ears_?!"

"Yep."

Ruby buried her head in her hands.

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard."

"I mean...it doesn't exactly fit with their prior actions, but you have to admit, being able to turn any racist human into a faunus would be a potent bargaining chip."

Ruby raised her head to give a look of utter disbelief at Blake.

"..."

Blake rolled her eyes at her leader.

"Okay, fine, it was still a stupid idea, but it was a stupid idea that worked, okay? People have been trying to separate humans and fauni on a genetic level for _generations_. They deserve a little credit for that."

"That just means the amount of medical knowledge and money wasted on this is _insane_. They could have built hundreds of guns, _dozens_ of bombs, or even a few more _paladins_ for the price of this."

Blake shrugged.

"But...they didn't. And as far as we can tell, you're fine, so the only thing the White Fang got out of this was prevent you from ever eating chocolate again."

Her leader paled suddenly as the impact of her new appendages sank in.

"Oh my god...BLAKE WE HAVE TO FIX THIS!"

Blake rolled her eyes again.

"Ruby, I'm sorry for your loss, but the ears are here to stay, for now. It would just be a waste of resources for the school to research how to reverse it."

Ruby recognized that trying to find a 'cure' was literally the same waste of resources she had been lambasting the White Fang for earlier, but she still rankled at the thought.

"Don't worry!" The chipper voice of Velvet said from her side, finally joining the conversation. "Being a faunus isn't that bad, you know?" She ended sheepishly.

The reaper felt her face blush again as she tried to cover up her mistake. "Oh god-I didn't mean it like that-I _swear_ I'm not racist! I-"

"We get it, Ruby." Blake said comfortingly. "It might take a while to adjust to this, but don't worry, we've got thick skin."

"Thanks." Ruby breathed out with no small sigh of relief. "Actually, now that I think about it, why are you and Velvet here instead of anyone else?"

"Menagerie Accent." Blake deadpanned.

Ruby's face conveyed her confusion at the two word answer. "What?"

Blake gestured to her ears and Velvet's. "Most faunus don't actually like talking at the volume of humans. It's a slight strain on our ears. A 'Menagerie Accent' is just the tone fauni use when talking to other fauni." She gestured to Ruby's ears "Dog fauni in particular have it bad, at least compared to cat fauni, so we figured you might be a little overloaded when you first woke up. You'll get used to it, but for now we're taking it easy on you."

"Okay…" Ruby said uncertainly. "But why didn't the doctors just speak less loudly?"

Blake looked uncertainly at Velvet, who smiled sheepishly before the rabbit faunus spoke.

"Humans are…" she looked at Ruby, before she took a breath to steel herself. "Really stupid. Like, just, _super_ stupid. And trust me, we know how to keep our voices down to faunus levels, but the doctors will slip up a _lot_ especially when they don't know what pitch to keep it at, and we figured that it would be best to just acclimate you before bringing in others."

"So why didn't you just bring in a faunus doctor?"

This time, Blake and Velvet both raised their eyebrows at her, somehow conveying their disappointment and annoyance at the same time.

Ruby withered a little under their stare.

"Did...I say something wrong?"

Blake gently grabbed her hand to comfort her.

"Ruby, there _are_ no faunus doctors in Beacon."

"More specifically," Velvet continued, "There are only two faunus in the entirety of Beacon. And you're looking at them."

"Wait, really?" Ruby squeaked out, as her mind mentally ran through all the people she knew at Beacon, and now that she mentioned it, Blake and Velvet really were the only two fauni she knew in the school, much to her embarrassment. "Geez, I thought Beacon was supposed to be progressive…"

"Ozpin is trying, but most of the faunus that were here in our freshman year dropped out after the White Fang really started to step up. And Velvet's not entirely right..." Blake corrected her. "There's technically _three_ now."

Ruby looked at her, trying to rack her brain for the third faunus, so Blake looked right back at her and rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time before adding onto her statement. "...and all three are in this room."

Ruby finally realized what Blake was implying, and her dog ears flattened themselves in embarrassment.

"Oh...right. Now I'm a faunus too...this is going to be weird, isn't it?"

This time Blake and Velvet spoke in perfect unison.

"Yep."

* * *

Ruby walked into class, her hood pulled down over her head. A quick nod from Professor ( _Doctor!_ ) Oobleck in her direction was all she got in acknowledgement as she hurried into class. Her hood flickered from side to side as she looked for an empty seat, skimming over the entire class, which was packed to the brim with students, until it finally stopped on a certain blonde leader who had been waving her down the entire time, and the only empty seat in the room.

She quietly thanked him from under the hood, and sat down, He wordlessly slid her a binder full of messy handwriting and she began to copy down the notes at a frantic pace.

"You know," Jaune said under his breath, "If something's wrong, you can tell me."

Ruby froze in the middle of a line.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She repeated mechanically.

"Ruby…" The boy whined in exasperation. "Grimm biology, I get, it's boring as hell, dust 101, sure, that kind of makes sense that you'd get bored on the parts you're not blowing stuff up in, but you _love_ leadership 101. And this is the fourth time in two weeks you've shown up late!"

The reaper in question sighed and gently moved her head to meet the table with a dull _thunk_ , the hood she wore still pulled up, and still covering her head.

"Jaune, it's just…" she hesitated. "...it's not something you can help with, okay?"

The boy in question sighed and returned his attention back to the lesson.

"Fine…" He said as his eyes shifted forward, and Ruby was about to lift her head when she felt a large hand grab hers.

Her head twisted towards her hand so fast that her movement almost reveal her new appendages from under her hood. With a small squeak of surprise she pulled her hood back into place, and looked at him with a blush coloring her face.

Her silver eyes met his blue, and Jaune spoke to her gently as his other hand came up to engulf hers.

"Ruby, whatever's going on, whatever's happening, you know I'm with you, right?"

Ruby found her cheeks reaching a nice new shade of tomato red as her traitorous vocal chords refused to respond, so she settled for nodding dumbly.

"As a friend."

At that last remark, Ruby's blush toned down a little bit and she found it in herself to speak.

"Thanks, Jaune…"

She couldn't think of anything else to say, but luckily didn't have to, as the bell rang, and she disappeared in a flurry of petals.

* * *

Ruby threw shut the door behind her, and tore her hood off of her head, giving her canine ears a good scratch, as her other hand worked to shed her uniform.

She felt hot, unusually so, and her hand that Jaune had been holding her felt tingly, despite the intervening minutes since he'd grabbed her.

Her blazer, her shoes, and her Beacon corset all hit the floor, and she still felt unbearably warm.

Her bolero tie, a dress shirt, and a skirt were stripped off, and it wasn't until she felt cool air on her chest and thighs that she realized how undressed she was, down to a bra and panties, but for possibly the first time in her life, modesty was ignored because of the burning heat coming off of her in waves.

She couldn't understand it, she thought Yang was the one with the explosive semblance, but her own body felt like it was in a furnace, but Ruby's thoughts refocused on the feeling inside of her.

Ruby began to feel weird, like there was a pool of molten metal within her stomach, warming her up from the inside, out. She began to look back and forth for anything to satiate her heat, and she dashed to the bathroom adjacent to Team RWBY's dorm.

A quick twist of some knobs, and some discarded undergarments later and she was under the cold spray of the shower.

The droplets cooled her skin, but nothing could stop the burning inside of her. It wasn't getting any stronger, but it also wasn't calming down either.

She put a hand to her stomach, approximately where the warm feeling seemed to be originating, and she rubbed it slightly. It didn't do much, but something changed, and her dog ears perked up in excitement, despite the spray of water pressing them down.

She dropped her hand downward, to her belly button, and then lower, to her patch of hair waiting there.

Her pulse was spiking and the warm feeling was getting hotter.

With a blush, her hand went lower, and slowly moved towards her clitoris. She bit her lip, and pushed her middle and ring fingers around her button, rubbing the edges of her clit.

Ruby let out a breath of air, and her heartbeat began to spike again. The warm feeling was getting stronger, but something kept her going.

She began to roll her clit between her fingers, sending a pulse of pleasure shuddering through her body. A pull of her arm dragged her hand off of her clit and relieved ed the pressure on herself, but then she gently put the tip of her middle finger into her folds.

Ruby's pulse was skyrocketing again, and the feeling was still there, so she gently began to slide her finger into her slit. Her breathing was labored, but controlled, as she slid it out once more.

She slid it in again, her vulva dragging achingly against her finger, across each knuckle before she stopped as the full length of her finger was in her.

She took a breath, relishing the rest in stimulation as she just kept her hand buried in herself. The frigid water took off the edge of the her arousal, but the heat within her, the heat? It wasn't satisfied.

Ruby grabbed the knob of the shower and wrenched it to warm again, and her other hand drew her finger out of herself. Before she could come down from the high the movement had given her she pushed two fingers into herself roughly, and pressed her palm against her clit.

Her free hand rested against the stall and she leaned herself so the water wouldn't drop on her expectant pussy, and with the water dripping around her she began to piston her ring and middle fingers in and out of herself.

Her palm was doing a complex, but _very_ well practiced dance where each time her fingers pulled out, her palm would rub her clitoris, to create a never ending wave of ecstasy through her body.

Ruby's hand flew, faster and faster, and she began to lean onto the wall for support, more and more as her pulse skyrocketed and her breathing became labored and heavy.

She could feel herself on the verge of orgasm, her hands were moving faster and faster, and she could feel the pleasure coursing through her veins.

Then she stopped, her breath held in, and her fingers poised over her slit, and she stood there, on the edge of her orgasm, trying desperately to prolong her pleasure a little more. But just as her pulse began to drop, she slammed her fingers back in, and she pressed her head against the wall of the shower, biting her own fist to keep from screaming, and she came with a crescendo.

The pleasure lanced through her body, and she shuddered into it, taking it in all of its glory, her nerves screaming as her orgasm rattled through them.

Finally, the pleasure stopped, and her pulse and breathing returned to normal. She used the hand she hadn't been fucking herself with to turn off the water, before she slumped on the floor of the shower.

As she tried to regain her senses, Ruby thought to herself.

The molten feeling in her gut was still there, but something about bringing herself to the brink of orgasm had calmed it, and she felt cooler that she had before she entered the stall. Her eyes strayed to her hand that she'd been using for her little experiment, and idly wondered to herself that if getting off once made her cooler, maybe doing it multiple times would bring it down into nothing.

Besides, she had a little time before her next class, she could afford to…dawdle...

Her mind made up, she pulled her fingers back to her crotch to test her theory, not even caring about how her canine ears twitched in anticipation…


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This fic is rated M for a** _ **reason**_ **. Fic contains explicit sexual content. 18+ readers** _ **only.**_

 **Fic commissioned by Mr. What If.**

 **Information on commissions obtainable by PM.**

 **A/N: This is Chapter 2 of 2 commissioned.**

* * *

Jaune lazily gazed across the room as the class began to file in. Specifically, he was looking for one reaper clad in red, though at this point it was only habit, since three quarters of team RWBY was sitting across the classroom with a seat already reserved.

The class was fairly well filled out, but since it was a Professor Port class, there were many, _many_ , open seats.

Port got midway through his opening lecture before the doors to the class swung open to reveal his fellow leader.

Nobody, Port, Jaune, or even _Weiss_ , batted an eye at this, and Ruby just scanned the room from under her hood.

Curiously, her gaze scrolled right past her team, and landed on Jaune's lonely seat, and the reaper proceeded to walk up and sit next to the knight.

Port returned to 'teaching', but Weiss and Jaune both gave her curious looks, which in the case of the heiress, was laced with a hint of annoyance, before both turned back to Port's 'lecture'.

But before Jaune could question Ruby, she preempted him by speaking out of the corner of her mouth.

"Hey Jaune, what happened to your team? They coming today?"

He cocked his head in confusion, but shrugged, still keeping the facade of rapt attention to his teacher.

"You remember that little incident with the grenades and pancake batter?"

Ruby shuddered slightly at the thought.

"Unfortunately."

"We had so much detention handed to us, we kind of had to serve our time for that in chunks."

This time it was the reaper's turn to be confused.

"Jaune. That was a month ago."

"Yeah…" Jaune said sheepishly, "It was a lot of batter…"

"So...they're not going to be coming today?"

"Nope."

At that, though Jaune couldn't see it, Ruby's innocent smile morphed into a devious smirk.

"Then I guess you're just going to have to come _for_ them…"

Jaune didn't even respond to her statement with words, just grunting as he took some semblance of notes in Ren's binder.

After a few minutes of silence, Ruby scooted her chair closer to him, to the point where they were bumping against each other.

Jaune kept his eyes on his notes. Long years of dealing with Nora meant he could be fairly focused when he wanted to, so he ignored her.

Ruby gently leaned her hooded head on his shoulder, and out of habit, Jaune just shrugged his shoulder so she had a more comfortable position.

Ruby took advantage of this to snake her arms around one of Jaune's, and snuggled into him like he was a stuffed animal.

Jaune, finally realizing something was up, looked down at Ruby.

"Uhhh...Rubes? Feeling comfortable?"

She snuggled into him harder, and her hands snaked lower as she turned her face to Jaune's. Her lips were inches from his, and he could feel her breath on him.

"Ruby?" He squeaked out quietly.

His pulse was going up, and his arousal was rising, not that he really wanted it to with one of his best friends in his lap.

In desperation he turned his head to the his friend's teammates. Yang looked like she was rather annoyed at him, Weiss was scandalized, and Blake looked like she was deep in thought analyzing what was going on. He caught her sniffing the air, before she froze in fear.

Then he felt something lick the outside of his earlobe, and he felt two hands caress his thighs.

Like that, his arousal began to rise like a bullhead, and his pants began to feel tight.

His head swung around to Ruby as if to confirm what he'd just felt, and instead of doing anything to deny his fears, his fellow leader licked her lips in anticipation.

She gently began to lower her lips to his, and his lips felt hers for a split second before he felt a _boom_ from across the room.

He turned his head away from the girl, who _still_ had her hood on, confusing some distant part of him that wasn't distracted by the extremely intimate physical contact with his friend, but his focus quickly shifted to a black blur racing toward them.

Ruby was dragged off of him by Blake and with the use of a few good clones to speed her along, the ninja had Ruby out the door of the classroom before she could even let out a squawk of protest.

Jaune barely noticed that as another explosion emanated from the opposite side of the room, and he found Yang, eyes red and hair aflame, trying to run towards him in slow motion.

The reason she was not in the process of actively pummeling him was quickly revealed as his eyes were drawn to the various black glyphs anchoring the female blond. When he finally comprehended what was going on, he turned to look at Weiss, who had her hands splayed, with a black vial in each of them. She was gesturing towards Yang, and visibly straining from the pressure her teammate was exerting on her.

"Mrs Schnee!" A voice bellowed from the chalkboard below. "What is the meaning of this?"

Weiss could barely breath, but she managed to speak loud enough for him to hear.

"Project: Chimera, Professor Port!" She got out between her clenched teeth.

The words seemed to calm the professor, though he was still visibly confused at the display.

Yang, meanwhile, was managing to move despite the glyphs dragging her back, and Weiss turned to Jaune with a look of fury.

"ARC!" She managed to shout. "She's after _you_ , _dumbass_!"

"Why me?" Jaune said in complete confusion at what was going on.

"GEE, I DON'T KNOW!" Weiss yelled at him. "MAYBE IT WAS MAKING OUT WITH HER _SISTER_! Oh gods!" She finished as Yang began to lurch forward even more with a new bout of rage.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"NO, _FUCKING_ , SHIT, _ARC_!" She shouted. "SHE DOESN'T CARE, _RUN_ , IDIOT!"

"But what about-"

Port, to his credit, chimed in with a chuckle, saying "You're excused from class Mr Arc, no point in making you attend class if afterwards there won't much of you left to attend the next…"

Jaune, finally taking the hint, was already halfway down the stairs of the lecture hall. He was about to leave, when he stopped, and looked at Weiss straining to hold Yang. He pointed his arm at her, and his hand glowed with aura.

Weiss's aura lightened with shades of white, and her face and stance shifted as she was able to put in less effort to holding Yang back.

"You _still_ owe me for this!" She shouted as Jaune left.

"I know!" she heard in the distance as he ran away.

Once Jaune had shut the door behind him, Weiss frowned in annoyance at her fiery teammate, who was _still_ trying to rush after Jaune.

Weiss glanced at the the vial of black dust in her hand, and scowled at the weakening black glow coming from it. Furthermore, a whine from her scroll reminded her that her aura was coming back down from Jaune's boost.

"Dammit Yang" She muttered to herself. "You owe me for this too..."

A flash of aura lit up the vial of black gravity dust, and with a contemptuous flick of her fingers, the glyphs surrounding Yang threw her into a heap of empty desks, making a small crater.

There was a silence in the room as the assembled class watched Yang's still form. Then her eyes flew open, still blood red, and a small explosion threw more desks away from her. She slowly tried to pull herself up out of the indent in the floor.

Only to have a massive ethereal sword _slam_ into her midsection, shattering her aura and embedding her in the floor. This time, her eyes didn't open afterwards.

Weiss proceeded carefully to her fallen teammate, her knight at the ready to reapply the Xiao Long method of pacification to the blonde, until she pressed a finger to her friend's jugular, and felt a steady pulse.

Her head dropped in gratitude and exhaustion, and her summoned knight disappeared into nothing.

She crawled out of the crater to find Port's hand hanging over the edge to help her up.

Weiss graciously accepted, and Port nodded to her as she returned to her seat and he went back to the front of the lecture hall.

The other Beacon students were frankly _far_ too used to this kind of trouble, and even though this was slightly more destructive than usual, that didn't stop their minds from skipping straight over 'concern for their fellow classmate' and moving directly to 'hope that Port would just cancel class for the day because of this'.

Much to the groans of _everyone_ around him, Port did _not_ cancel class, and instead picked up right where he'd left off before Blake had vaulted the desks to kidnap her leader and Yang had exploded.

All except for Weiss, who had already pulled out a pen and paper to take notes, and was furiously scribbling, despite her teammate being buried in rubble less than ten feet from her.

The only indication of her even being involved in said events was a muttering under her breath as she wrote.

"You all are going to owe me _so_ much for these stupid notes, stupid Ruby, stupid Jaune, stupid Yang…."

* * *

Blake slumped against team RWBY's door with a sigh. Her uniform was unkempt, and her hair looked like it had been dismembered by a three year old. She closed her eyes as her breathing calmed down.

"Blake?" Came a soft voice next to her.

Her eyes blearily opened to see her partner looking at her with concern, hand outstretched.

"Hey Yang…" She said as she accepted the hand to help herself up.

"You look like hell."

Blake took a quick glance up and down her friend's body, noticing an amount of plaster on it roughly equivalent to getting thrown into a wall, and she raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"You don't exactly look fresh as a daisy either…" said the cat faunus.

Yang's eyes shifted slightly to a redder shade of violet.

"Yeah, about that, have you seen Jaune anywhere?"

"Jaune? What would Jaune have to-"

Her eyes turned fully crimson.

"He kissed my sister. I need to have a-"

" _Ahem._ "

The voice came from behind her, and Blake tilted her head around the blond to see Weiss behind Yang, with what looked like her knight's massive ethereal sword in her hands. She was currently resting it on her shoulder for stability, but the icy look in her eyes contradicted any hesitation in her stance.

" _Yang_." She said in a deceptively conversational tone. "Blake. Fancy meeting you two here. I just had the most _wonderful_ talk with Glynda. She agreed that Ruby's sudden absence from class should be excused, and since Blake was justified in removing her from the classroom, she would be excused too."

"Thank you Weiss," Blake said in a small amount relief, though she was still concerned with Yang's red eyes, and Weiss's hostile stance.

" _However_ ," Weiss continued. " _Yang_ , your little... _episode_...was _not_ excused. Luckily, with Ruby incapacitated, and as the vice-leader of Team RWBY, Glynda suggested that _I'm_ allowed to administer punishment as I feel fit."

With the last words, she hefted the sword, which was larger than herself, with contemptuous ease, twirling quickly until it stopped over Yang's shoulder. The edge of the blade, which dwarfed Yang's head, hovered near the brawler's neck, tickling her hair.

"Now, _Yang_ , would you like the punishment administered _now_ or later?" She said dangerously.

Blake, who was incredibly confused by this point, stared at Yang, who breathed out quietly, and closed her crimson eyes. When she opened them again, they were lilac again, and she turned to Weiss, ignoring the massive sword poised at her neck.

A crossing of her arms caused Weiss to let out a _hmph_ of acceptance, and the gigantic sword in her hand dissipated into nothingness. Yang moved to allow her to address her and Blake at once.

"Alright, now, onto _real_ problems, the only reason Glynda let us off the hook was because I convinced her that Ruby was going through some egregious faunus related transformation in the middle of class. _Please_ tell me I didn't just lie to the scariest woman in Beacon."

"You didn't _exactly_ lie? That is a way to phrase it? Ruby's going through something...problematic"

Weiss was able to breath a sigh of relief, and she waited for Blake to elaborate.

Blake looked conflicted for a second, before she continued.

"See...Ruby's a dog faunus."

"No shit."

The cat faunus rolled her eyes at response she really should've expected by Ruby's sister.

"I mean, as a dog faunus, Ruby gets some of a dog's traits. Some are obvious, like the ears, some are more...subtle."

Yang, predictably, wasn't satisfied with that.

"So what? Is this like the no chocolate thing? _What's wrong with my sister?!_ " Yang said as she began to raise her voice

" _Yang_." Weiss growled. The brawler backed down. But Weiss's annoyance, instead of dissipating, transferred to her new target. "Blake, is there a reason you're dancing around this problem?"

Despite her opinion that Weiss and Yang were both overreacting, Blake still looked a little sheepish, as she responded. "Look, it's neither of those. Ruby didn't have any chocolate, and her hearing has become significantly less sensitive than when she first transformed, like most faunus do when they mature. It's just that it's...a private matter, one that Ruby probably would want to be kept _private_."

Weiss and Yang both calmed slightly, but after a moment of deliberation, Weiss steeled her face.

"Due to the current incapacitation Ruby, I am the leader of team RWBY, and I order you to tell me what is wrong with her."

Blake rolled her eyes at the formality of Weiss's statement and overly-serious tone, but regardless, decided to follow the directive.

"As of at least last class, Ruby Rose has entered her estrus cycle, and requires immediate stimulation lest she lose her mental faculties for the next week."

"..."

"...What?"

Blake sighed. " _Stupid humans_."She thought to herself.

"Ruby's in _heat_."

* * *

Yang, to her credit, didn't explode at the mere mention of her sister being in heat. However, that was likely due to confusion more than any self control on her part.

"Faunus can enter heat?" She said loudly.

Blake, who was already contemplating getting Ozpin to institute mandatory faunus biology classes, sighed.

"Yes. Though it's not really something we like to _advertise_ , okay?" She pleaded with them in a near whisper.

Weiss had the look of someone who dearly didn't want to deal with this, but she forced herself to respond to the new revelation.

"Exactly _why_ didn't you tell us this when Ruby was first turned into a Faunus?"

"It...was a bridge I was hoping we wouldn't need to cross."

Weiss's eyes narrowed at the excuse and Blake quickly tried to elaborate.

"Hey! It doesn't happen to everyone, okay? A lot of animals enter heat, but not every faunus. I know a lot of people who have never gone into heat in their _lives_ , Ruby's just unlucky."

The de-facto leader of the team just sighed.

"Fine, whatever, we'll deal with your... _recalcitrance_...when it come to information _later_ , in the meantime, what can we expect?"

Blake glanced at Yang quickly, but spoke anyway.

"It depends. Initial symptoms can vary a lot. Some have increased aggression, others become more territorial, and I've even heard of displays of dominance. Secondary symptoms, are...more pronounced and uniform."

"Like what?"

Blake's face displayed her annoyance at the question, and the two people who acted like they never passed bio 101.

"Oh for the love of…" She muttered to herself before her temper broke. "RUBY'S HORNY."

Both of her teammates froze in place, not responding.

Weiss cautiously spoke again. "You mean she-"

"She wants to fuck someone." Her exasperated teammate replied.

"Oh..."

After the awkward silence reigned for several seconds, Yang, barely held back from exploding just by the fact that she was honestly still incredulous that this was even happening, tried to move the conversation along.

"So, uh, is there any way Ruby could fix this that could not involve...you know…"

"Fucking?" Blake took a not insignificant amount of pleasure in the way her teammates flinched at the word as she continued. "Yeah, there are heat pills. Problem is that since they're in such low demand, they're only manufactured in Menagerie, which would take a while to manufacture and transport. Oh, and if we tried to fasttrack it in any way, we also might expose the fact that the White Fang have proven that Humans and Faunus are fundamentally the same species, possibly bringing an end to society as we know it."

"Oh, is that all?" Weiss said sarcastically.

"They also cost an arm and a leg but I was ignoring that part since we have the heiress to the richest company on Remnant on the team along with the obvious connection to _my_ father, who is the chief of the sovereign nation that said pills come from."

Weiss sighed to herself "...The question was rhetorical Blake."

"Yes, but you would've been annoyed if I hadn't mentioned it. The point is, Ruby can't get heat pills all the way from Menagerie in time to be of any use. _Especially_ if we wanted it to be discreet."

Yang tried to step in, "What if we ask for heat pills from another faunus at Beacon."

"If we could do that, I would've let her use _my_ stash of heat pills."

"You go into heat?"

Blake didn't even bother answering Yang's question. "Look, heat pills need to be tailored to the individual faunus, preferably to the specific person, but having pills from someone in the same genus would do in a pinch."

"Genus?"

"The same...type of animal, like, a cougar and a housecat faunus could share heat pills and they'd be pretty much compatible. Well...in my experience it worked at any rate." Blake said as she shuddered at the memory.

"Oh, then let's just find another dog faunus at Beacon."

Her partner almost banged her head against the wall as she ranted at them. " _There are no other faunus at Beacon!_ "

"Really?" Yang and Weiss said simultaneously.

" _Yes!_ Guys, I love you but I've known _bat faunus_ less blind than you."

"Hey!"

"Velvet and I are the only two faunus huntresses attending Beacon right now. All the shit the White Fang pulled _really_ discouraged faunus from applying."

"Why? I think they'd want to fight their bad image."

Blake just gave her partner a deadpan look. "Gee, trying to fight the faunus stereotype of being a bunch of trigger happy morons by joining a _huntsman academy_. Sure, _Yang_."

"...I mean, _you're_ here."

" _I'm_ here because I was initially running away from a terrorist organization and then got attached to my stupid team. I hid my ears for literal _years_ to _not_ deal with being a faunus."

"...that is a fair point."

"Look we're off track, we need to decide what to do with Ruby now before it gets any worse."

"Worse?"

"Yeah. She's still in _relative_ control right now, where she's acting on existing feelings. But this is her first one, so...I don't know how much worse it might get."

"Define...worse." Weiss said carefully.

"It can range. _Some_ faunus don't have that bad of heats. Ruby could be like me, I could probably be locked in a room for a weekend and I'd just fuck myself till I fell asleep."

Yang cringed at that "Could you please try to sugarcoat that? It's my baby sister we're talking about after all."

Blake's look spelled out exactly how tired she was with tiptoeing around this issue. "Fine. Ruby could just _diddle_ herself silly till the train of happiness rolled out of the station."

"...nevermind, go back to the swearing."

"Thank you. Anyway, some faunus could just take care of themselves when they're in heat. Others, that wouldn't be enough, and even if they do it continuously, they begin to lose all self-control and fuck anything that walks near them."

"So should that happen, would she be... _attracted_...to-"

" _Anyone_ , Weiss, up to and including _Yang_." As people with siblings, both of Blake's teammates cringed in disgust, but Blake kept talking, though her tone became more serious.

"Then there's the…'worst case scenario'…"

"Oh gods, that _wasn't_ it?"

"Yeah...worst case is that, without an outlet, her heart just keeps going faster and faster until...it stops."

"...fuck."

"Yeah."

Silence reigned across the three, with all of them displaying various degrees of concern.

Blake tried to break the silence, with a slightly more reassuring voice than before. "Keep in mind, the odds of the last two are _really_ unlikely. Like one in literal millions for the worst case. Especially when it comes to dog fauni, most dogs that don't get laid when they're in heat, don't die, after all."

Weiss didn't buy the change in tone. "But?"

"But...the White Fang were dipshits. I don't trust their scientists to account for _heat_ when advancing medical science by two decades and bioengineering it into a aeresolized can."

"Is there any way to tell how bad it's going to be?"

The cat faunus shrugged. "Honestly, Ruby's the only one who'd be able to tell, but she has no frame of reference. All I can tell you is that she's letting off enough pheremones to turn on every dog in the city."

Weiss and Yang both looked at her with more than just a hint of confusion.

She sighed and pointed to her cat ears. "Cat noses are sensitive enough to pick up dog pheromones, especially when they're in heat. Same with faunus. It's not exactly...pleasant."

A look of realization came onto Weiss's face as she began to connect the dots. "That's why you pulled Ruby out of class?"

"Yep I-"

"So can you tell if a human's hot for you?"

Blake scowled at Yang with a hint of a blush on her face. "Do I need to go through all of _all_ of faunus biology in the next few minutes?"

"Oh my gods you can. _Wait_ , does that mean you know-"

The faunus cut her partner off quickly. "That Ruby is potentially in a life-threatening situation that we dearly need to fix for her? Yes, it _does_."

"Yang, knock it off." Weiss's face got more serious at the mention of her partner's condition. "Blake, focus. What do you recommend?"

Blake sighed. "Look, none of the options are _great_. It's either lock her in the room and hope she gets better, make a foolhardy break for some heat pills and possibly expose everything the White Fang did, or...get someone for her to fuck. I recommend we ask Ruby what she wants while we still can. She's horny right now, but she has the faculties to truly consent to any plans we make."

Yang, though still sporting a mixture of angry and confused, turned with Blake to Weiss. The heiress sighed and steeled her face.

"I agree. I'll ask Ruby first what she wants."

"Wait, don't you mean-"

"One person will make her less uncomfortable than a group would. _Especially_ if her sister catches her in an... _unflattering_...position."

Yang dry heaved at the thought and moved to let Weiss through, and with that, Weiss opened the door to the dorm.

* * *

It was dark in the room. Weiss could barely make out the small form in Ruby's bed.

There was quick, frenzied, movement in the top bed on the left, and the figure in it didn't notice her come in. Instead of walking over, Weiss gently called out to her partner.

"Ruby, you okay?"

The movements froze, and a quick shuffle of sheets sounded from the top bunk.

"Hey...Weiss, I'm..great." The reaper's voice said cautiously.

"Well, how are you feeling?"

The reaper bit her lip in the dark room.

"I'm...feeling a bit weird. Maybe I should stay out of class for the rest of the day."

Her partner's reply was rather short.

"No shit."

The reaper looked towards her her in surprise.

Weiss, who wanted to get this over with, decided to cut to the chase. "Ruby...you're currently going through heat."

"Heat? But isn't that something only dogs go...through…ohhhh..."

"Yeah…"

Ruby sounded sheepish from her perch.

"So that's why I uh… _went after_ Jaune?"

"Yeah."

"Should I be worried?"

"Maybe? Look, Ruby, Blake can explain it better," Weiss started. "But the long story short is that we can lock you in here so you just weather it out, run out to get heat pills, or...we can find you a mate. We _will_ carry any of these out if you ask us to, just say the word and we'll jump at it. But keep in mind that the first and second proposals carry a risk of death and/or exposure."

There was quiet from the bunk before a small voice responded.

"How risky?"

"We...don't know. But the possibilities of it going wrong exist."

"If I chose to...you know…"

"To get a mate?"

"Yeah, who would you get to..."

The heiress sighed at the rather obvious question. "Who do you _think_ , dunce? You made your choice pretty damn clear in class, and far be it from me to bother to find _another_ blonde idiot who's into you"

Under the covers Ruby blushed, but still managed to get some words out.

"But...what if he doesn't want to-"

Weiss scoffed at Ruby's concern. "Relax, if he says no, we're not going to lock him against his will in a room with a sex-crazed version of you. But now that he's gotten over his partner leaving, as a straight male, I highly doubt Jaune will object to spending a night with you."

"But if he doesn't...then...what would you do?"

Weiss gently walked up to her and reached to the top bunk to pat her shoulder.

"Ruby, we will follow your orders regardless of the circumstances. You say the word, and we'll tear the city apart for heat pills. If you say you want to be left alone, Ozpin himself will not get into this room. If you consent to having sex with someone to get through this heat, we _will_ find someone to help you. If Jaune doesn't want to have sex with you, and you're still in heat, we'll find a way, even if I have to take care of your urges _myself_."

Ruby was bright red under the covers and took a few seconds to respond.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Weiss said with a hint of levity. "No need to sound so surprised, okay?"

This time the unbearable silence went on for longer, but one of Ruby's hands eventually snaked from under the covers and grasped Weiss's.

"Thanks Weiss."

"No problem Ruby."

"...do you mind asking Jaune if he'll do it first though?"

Weiss smiled slightly forlornly at the girl under the covers.

"No, Ruby, I don't mind."

* * *

Weiss walked out of the room, and quietly shut the door.

"Well?" The voices asked her in stereo.

Weiss sighed, and formed a small glyph in the palm of her hand that her teammates couldn't see.

She turned to them, and spoke with as much authority as she could.

"Ruby chose option 3"

Weiss paid attention to Blake's expression, noting how the faunus was nodding in agreement, but her focus was on Yang's reaction. The blonde, for her part, was carefully controlling her breathing, though her hair was glowing brighter by the second and her eyes were just a hair's breadth from blood red.

"Yang?" She said cautiously. "This is Ruby's choice."

Yang appeared to mull over the words, and after a moment of consideration, took in a breath that seemed to suck up half the air in the corridor, before letting it out with a great sigh and closed eyes. When her eyes opened, they were violet once more. Weiss's hidden glyph shrank until it faded to nothing.

"Fine. She wants Vomit Boy, right? I'll go find him."

Weiss and Blake both narrowed their eyes in unison at the suggestion but Weiss beat her teammate to the punch to cut her off.

"No." She said quickly. "Blake and I will go get him."

Yang looked like she was going to interject but Blake cut her off. "Do you really want to scare him so bad that he can't get it up?"

Both of the faunus's teammates looked at her in surprise and not a hint of revulsion, but Weiss decided to take advantage of the lapse in focus.

"Look, Yang, we need to start this quick." A quick glance to Blake had her nodding along at the reasoning. "We need you to get Goodwitch to give Ruby the day off and find us alternative housing. We don't know how long they're going to be in there."

The blonde, to her credit, didn't look completely sold on the idea, but instead of contradicting Weiss, she walked off in a huff.

As soon as her teammate moved out of sight, Weiss and Blake both let out sighs of relief.

"That went better than expected."

Weiss looked at Blake in surprise, to see her slipping a tranquilizer dart into her pocket, and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Now we just need to convince Arc to have sexual intercourse with Ruby."

Blake raised an eyebrow at her. "'Convince'? He's a straight male, Ruby got stacked in the last year, _and_ she's a faunus now. Off the top of my head, I can name about 4 websites dedicated specifically to those last two, He should be jumping at the chance."

Her white haired teammate looked at her in slight annoyance.

"First, I'm concerned about your internet history now, and second, he's not straight."

The cat faunus froze at that. "Wait, what? But he followed you for like, a year, and he dated Pyrrha-"

"Bisexual."

"Oh…" Blake said in confusion before her cheeks began to color slightly and her eyes began to glaze over before Weiss punched her arm. "OW!"

Weiss spoke over her teammate's annoyed yell and began to drag her away. "Stop fantasizing about him and Ren. We have a job to do."

"I wasn't fantasizing about him and Ren." She said petulantly.

"Sorry, I forgot about your blonde fetish. Keep your Jaune and _Sun_ fantasies to a minimum."

"I don't have a blonde fetish." She muttered under her breath before speaking up louder. "So what's the problem, he should _love_ this offer, right?"

"Somehow, I don't think so…" She said to herself.

* * *

"Uhh...is this a joke?"

Weiss's hand was practically glued to her forehead as Blake whispered to her. "I told you, we should have had some buildup that led up to this."

The heiress removed her hand and ignored her teammate in lieu of repeating herself.

"No, this is not a joke. Ruby's a dog faunus now, and she is currently in heat. She needs a sexual partner to mitigate any secondary symptoms that could harm her."

Jaune's face showed that he was completely and utterly lost, with an additional blush on his face, as he spoke again.

"...why is she a faunus?"

"Exposure to a White Fang airborne contaminant caused her transformation."

"...that seems like a massive waste of White Fang resources. They could've bought a dozen paladins instead of funding medical research like that."

Weiss facepalmed again.

"What?" He said in even more confusion.

"I hate both of you dunces."

"...sorry?"

She sighed angrily. Blake decided to step in before her acting leader got any angrier.

"Look, Ruby needs to have sex with someone, and she chose you."

"...Are you sure this isn't a joke?"

Weiss narrowed her eyes at him as his cheeks got redder. "Jaune, have I _ever_ pulled a practical joke on you?"

"...I mean-"

"In public."

"No."

Blake looked at her teammate with a bit of confusion, but Weiss kept going.

"So trust me, when I say that all of this is true."

"...sorry Weiss, I just don't-"

The heiress growled in annoyance and before Blake could say anything, she had grabbed Jaune by his arm, and pulled him away from the faunus. She was about to follow when a glare from her acting leader stopped her in her tracks.

She saw Weiss grab Jaune's ear and pull him down to whisper into his ear. The faunus strained to listen in, but couldn't catch what was said.

Jaune's face turned from one of confusion to one of sheer shock, and he tried to twist to see Weiss's face, only to have Weiss jerk his ear down even harder. With a wince he reluctantly kept his head in the same position.

Once Weiss had finished talking, his look was far more determined, and when she let go of his ear he walked with her back to Blake he looked much more sure of himself.

"Alright. Where is she?"

"RWBY dorm."

"How long do we need to uh…'do it'?"

"As long as you can."

"I've got a lot of aura, I can keep it up."

Both of the huntresses rolled their eyes at the statement, and Jaune appeared to regret his words a second later.

"Uh...what I mean is I'll try my best to satisfy her. But generally how long would this take?"

Blake appeared to actually mull the question over before answering. "I...don't know. We got Yang to ask Goodwitch for a day off tomorrow for Ruby, but that's a precaution more than anything."

"Wait, if we're in the RWBY dorm, where are you guys going to be?"

"Yang's trying to find housing, but we have nothing concrete-"

"You can sleep in JNPR dorm."

Both of the huntresses looked at him in surprise.

"It's the least I can do. With Pyrrha on her missions for Oz, and me in your room, there should be three empty beds."

"Three?"

"Do you really think Nora and Ren sleep alone?"

"...point. I'll text Yang. We can come up with a cover story for you two. We'll tell Goodwitch we let you into the secret and you'll stay in Ruby's room in case she needs additional aura, so you'll be clear for tonight and tomorrow, for everyone else, we'll just say it's a leadership sleepover or something similarly stupid."

Jaune looked a little offended at the last sentence, grumbling at the dismissal of leadership meetings, but Blake got her word in before he could voice his thoughts out loud.

"So basically, we've got this, now get to Ruby already, the longer she goes without a mate, the more...aggressive...she'll be."

The blonde leader looked a little scared at that and responded with an appropriate level of concern in his voice. "...how aggressive?"

The cat faunus tossed her scroll to Jaune with the room key on it. "More aggressive than when you started that sentence. If you don't hurry, she'll be just as angry as Yang will be when she finds you…"

He paled and dashed off to the room, to the snickers of the two huntress.

* * *

Jaune stumbled into the darkened room. He nearly tripped on a toppled cabinet, and he stopped in his tracks, before shuffling across the floor to avoid any other obstacles.

"Ruby?" He said uncertainly. "You in here?"

He heard a low growl coming from somewhere in the poorly illuminated room. The blonde decided to take that as an affirmative noise, so he continued.

"Weiss and Blake explained the problem. They said you were in...heat?"

An identical growl followed his statement, though this time it seemed like it was coming from his left side and he whirled around only to see nothing.

"Heh, uh, Ruby, you sure you're okay?"

Another growl came from in front of him, and he squinted, trying to see Ruby. The room was honestly not that big, but he still couldn't see anything. His voice became decidedly concerned and he kept squinting more.

"Ruby, seriously, if you want me to do this, come out. I'm not going to stay if you're just going to mess with me."

"Okay."

"GAH!" Jaune jumped almost a foot into the air at Ruby seemingly appearing out of nowhere at his shoulder. "Ruby!" the blonde said as he tried to gain some semblance of dignity after his rather effeminate scream, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry Jaune." Ruby said with only a hint of sincerity. "I've been wanting to test my night vision. Yours is shit by the way."

The blonde in question rolled his eyes and tried not to trip on anything again.

"I know that Crater Face! Now can you please turn on the lights, or I'm going to break a hip!"

There was a shuffling, and the lights in the RWBY dorm were turned back on. Jaune noticed that the beds were shifted, with the two bunk beds that made up the bottoms were moved together. He tried to move over to the bed, since it seemed like it was the only part of the room that wasn't covered in something completely random, when he chanced a look back at the light switch.

He took a glance at Ruby, turned back to his efforts at moving, and then whipped his head back around to confirm what he saw.

The clumsy boy was already having a hard time navigating the room, but when his head flew from the bed to his fellow leader and back again, he lost all balance and fell unceremoniously onto the floor.

"Ruby!" he said as he tried to angle his face away from her while simultaneously trying to get up and get to the bed. "You're-you're-What-Where are your clothes?!"

Ruby shrugged, as if she didn't care, but the smirk on her face told a different story.

"You were late. I...needed to take the edge off."

Jaune's face colored at the implication while Ruby snaked one of her hands down to her crotch, dipping her fingers into her slit. She slowly rubbed through her vulva and clitoris once, to Jaune's increasing redness as he watched her.

He finally clambered onto the bed, his own crotch becoming uncomfortable from how his arousal was pressing against his pants. Ruby's grin widened, and with one leap she cleared the mess surrounding the twin beds-turned queen bed, landing with her hands tentpoling themselves over his head, and her legs inches from straddling him.

Jaune had just enough time to register that becoming a faunus probably gave Ruby better agility before her face was mere inches from his and all rational thought began to trickle away.

She kissed him, hard, and her mouth wormed itself into his, her tongue scraping over his tonsils, and delving further as if to caress his molars. She broke apart for air, and pulled herself down his body, her hands gripping his pants when Jaune grabbed her hands in his.

"Jaune?" She said confusedly as she dragged her urges down away from tearing off his clothes. "Weiss and Blake explained...right?"

Jaune, still red in the face, looked slightly sheepish. "Yeah, they did, just...I mean, you're okay with this, right? You're not going to wake up and regret it? After this, we're still...friends, right?"

Ruby sighed, and forced herself to be as calm as possible when explaining. "Jaune, it is not an exaggeration to say that I have been wanting to do this for a year. So, can we _please_ get on with it?!"

"Oh...um, okay then, sorry for stopping you, I just kind of expected it to go a little slower? Maybe eating dinner first before progressing to...sex?"

Ruby smirked as she got a better grip on Jaune's pants and underwear. "If you're patient enough to wait a while, _I've_ got something you can _eat…_ " She grunted out before _wrenching_ his pants and underwear apart to reveal a half-hard cock all for her.

A long lick from the balls to the tip of his cock had it growing as fast as Jaune's blood could make it, and she pulled herself up Jaune's body until her head was at Jaune's face. With a warm smile, she kissed him indulgently, holding their lips together until they had to break apart for air.

Her hands had worked their way under his armor, hoodie, and shirt, and were roaming over his taut muscles like a masseuse. Jaune got the hint and quickly threw off all of his tops, to Ruby's evident delight.

She took advantage of his new nudity, and began to kiss his neck, first gently, then violently, leaving dark hickeys across his neck and collar.

It just so happened that her position gave Jaune the perfect angle to look at the top of her head where her recently acquired appendages were positioned. Though the cloud of arousal from Ruby's ministrations, he looked at the half-pointed ears in curiosity, and reached a hand up to them. He gently traced them with a finger, and Ruby froze under him.

"Ruby?" He said as he pulled his arm away from her.

Her lips left his collar, and they moved to his ear. She bit into his earlobe, then gently increased the pressure, before suddenly letting go.

She whispered into his ear before she engulfed his lips again.

" _Mine._ "

This time, as she was kissing him, Jaune felt a wet set of folds on top of his now rock hard cock. He shuffled his hands so that his pants fell to his knees, and a quick kick by the huntress straddling him pushed them off of him completely.

No sooner had she done that than Jaune felt Ruby _drop_ herself down his body and his cock was engulfed by slick walls.

Ruby hadn't relinquished Jaune's mouth but she had to as the pleasure of being _filled_ coursed through her body. Her breath had hitched, and she reveled in the feeling.

With a bite of her lip, she moved herself up almost to the point where she was off of Jaune's cock, and then _slammed_ herself back down to a groan from her partner.

She repeated the movement, moving up off of his cock, before violently returning it to its rightful sheathe, and repeated it again, with even less hesitation than the first two times.

Pretty soon, she was smoothly bouncing herself up and down Jaune's hard rod continuously, getting faster and faster. Jaune was in ecstasy, and faintly could see what looked like rose petals falling off of his lover. But he was getting closer and closer to the edge of orgasm so he grunted at Ruby.

"Ruby! I'm...about to…"

Ruby seemed to ignore him as her moans were coming faster and faster, and she was still frantically riding his dick. Her pleasure was coming, faster and faster, until she seemed to hit a peak right before Jaune was about to come, and came with a shudder around his dick.

She wrenched herself off of Jaune's cock to tentpole herself over him, and the movement brought his throbbing arousal over the edge. His semen sprayed upwards, some hitting Ruby but the majority just falling back onto Jaune's abdomen. Ruby then flipped herself over to lay down next to Jaune.

They laid there in silence as the two of them breathed heavily.

"...so are you cured?" Jaune said uncertainly.

Ruby just looked at him in annoyance. She looked at his half hard cock and then back to him as if wondering how long it would take for him to recover.

But as she turned back, she saw Jaune drag a finger through one of the puddles of semen coated over his body, and her eye watched as he dragged it up to his face. He opened his mouth, and his cheeks puckered with suction. When his finger came out the only thing on it was a thin trail of saliva to his mouth, with no trace of cum on it whatsoever.

Ruby's heartbeat skyrocketed, and her thighs began to feel the drip of juices lubricating herself. Before Jaune could react she'd started kissing him again, and her tongue was diving into his mouth to get a taste of himself.

She got a taste but she pulled herself off of him, and began to lick his cum off of his chest, leaving wet trails of saliva across him.

Jaune was transfixed by Ruby's tongue as she dragged herself across him, and his cock began to grow hard once more.

By the time she got to his navel, his cock had gotten long enough to poke her chin, and she smiled at the rigidity it possessed once more.

As such, her next lick went to Jaune's balls, and she got one into her mouth and began to suck on it. Her tongue probed the orb, feeling the free-hanging sphere inside, while still tasting the contracting skin that surrounded them.

She pulled free with a _pop_ , and once more gave a long lick from the base to the tip of Jaune's cock, smiling at the precum she tasted at the top. She swirled her tongue at the tip, and the man under her groaned in pleasure.

Ruby smirked, and surrounded the glans with her lip. She lowered her head onto the throbbing member, until his cock reached the back of her mouth.

The huntress pulled back, until she was just kissing the tip, then moved herself back down slowly so as not to set off her gag reflex.

Then she repeated the procedure faster, and began to stroke the member within her mouth with her tongue, to Jaune's pleased moans. She began to accelerate her movements, her lips moving up and down his cock with quick motions. Jaune began to groan louder and louder as his orgasm was building up, and Ruby could feel his cock tensing in preparation.

Finally, she stopped her movements as his cock froze inside of her mouth, right before Jaune went over the edge of orgasm. She sucked on him, and he could feel her cheeks closing around him. He was _so close_ to orgasm...then her tongue flicked the tip of his dick.

That last movement sent him over the edge, and he came with a cry of ecstasy as he came into Ruby's mouth.

Every last drop of semen was sucked down her throat as she rode out his orgasm.

Eventually, Jaune's bursts of semen slowed, and stopped. Ruby pulled her head off of Jaune's dick, and looked at him. She smiled, and gulped audibly, before she licked her lips.

Jaune barely had time to think before she pulled herself towards him and kissed him again, this time he could taste _himself_ on her lips, and it gave him another rush of arousal.

That rush went right to his crotch, and pretty soon his cock was hard once more.

"So Ruby…" he said uncertainly. "What position do you want to do next?"

Ruby looked at him in annoyance. "Jaune, I'm a dog faunus." She said as she pointed to her ears. "What the fuck do you _think_ I want to do nex?"

She pushed him off the side of the bed, hard, and he fell to the messy floor. When he got up with a slight groan, it was to the sight of Ruby's rear end in the air, swaying slightly in his direction.

He walked up to her slowly, and gently placed his hands on Ruby's ass-cheeks.

"Oh _Jaune…_ " She said cheerfully. He tilted his head so he could see Ruby's head turned towards him.

"Fuck me _hard_."

Jaune's cock, even though it was already erect, seemed to stand even straighter, and he pushed the head of his penis to the folds of Ruby's vulva.

A quick movement of his legs to bend them slightly for balance, and he _rammed_ his cock into Ruby's pussy, shaking the beds slightly. She adjusted her position to get better leverage, and he began to pull out, before ramming into her again.

She gasped at the penetration, and moaned at the pleasure, before he slammed into her again.

Jaune began to get a regular pace of pushing himself into the huntress, only hearing the wet sounds of their skin slapping together as he pushed into her, when he heard a voice from where Ruby's face was pressed into the bedsheets.

He stopped his movements to listen.

"I'm sorry? Did you say something Rubes?"

A small but firm voice rose up from the sheets.

" _Harder._ "

Jaune took a second to process it, and he then grabbed Ruby's sides with an almost crushing grip.

Ruby's only warning was an intake of breath from behind her before her pussy was _pounded_ so hard her bed shifted and her canine ears flopped with the momentum.

But before she could even moan in approval it was pounded again, and again at a furious pace. Jaune's hands nearly bruised her sides from gripping her so hard but she couldn't find it in herself to care as she was _fucked_ from behind.

Her pulse rose and rose until she was coming around Jaune's cock for the second time today and even as that orgasm began to calm down another one began to rise, and the huntsman behind her continued to pound away as she shuddered around him.

But as she reached the crescendo of her third orgasm of the night, she could feel Jaune slowing down with his thrusts. Her shudders as she came again seemed to send him over the edge too, and she felt herself being filled by his warm cum.

They both stopped, panting, before Ruby pulled herself off of his slick member with a squelch. She lifted her head to crick it back into place after being pushed into the sheets for so long, and fell onto the bed with a tired sigh.

Jaune followed, his weight bouncing the huntress with a slight giggle as he laid next to her.

They say in companionable silence as their juices slid off their bodies into the sheets before Jaune turned to her.

"So…" Jaune said, breaking the silence. "...I think I did pretty well for my first time?"

Ruby looked at him in confusion, before snickering slightly. "I was going to say the same thing."

They kissed, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

And Ruby, for the first time in days, felt the warm pool in her stomach fade away, to be replaced by the far more comfortable feeling of arms wrapped around her.

* * *

The two woke up to the sound of the door to Team RWBY's dorm being knocked on.

"Ugh…" the two moaned in unison as they sat up.

"I got it." Ruby said blearily as she swung herself out of the connected beds.

She walked to the door and opened it.

"Ruby, we have a situ-..." Blake was cut off mid sentence, and Ruby just yawned.

"Well, what is it Blake, spit it out?"

"Uh, Ruby, you might want some...clothes?"

Ruby straightened slightly and a rush of adrenaline woke her up. She looked down to see that yes, her nude and freshly fucked body was on display for the corridor to see, with all the marks and stains to tell everyone _exactly_ what happened last night.

Her face lit up like a christmas tree, with an unusual mix of the green of sickness and the red of sheer embarrassment. She could tell that her heat was still in effect as instead of dying on the spot, she felt just a little excited at the prospect of being seen.

"Rubes! We need you to-..."

And then that small amount of excitement was promptly eclipsed by her own sister walking up and seeing her buck naked. On the plus side, her face had finally settled on "fire engine red" while her big sister looked rather ill.

"Hey Ruby? Is something wrong, why didn't you come back to bed…"

And now her sister had switched expressions and looked ready to eviscerate her sort-of boyfriend.

Luckily, before Yang could kill her fellow leader, a sharp, imperious voice rang out.

"Yang! Back _off_. Ruby, for gods' sakes at least _try_ to cover yourself, and Jaune, don't you _dare_ faint on me, we might need your help."

Everyone turned to Weiss quickly, and froze.

Then Yang's aura began to dim, Ruby quickly covered her crotch and chest with her hands, and Jaune steadied his breathing.

"Good." The heiress said with not an insignificant amount of glee at their prompt responses to her orders. "Now, Ruby, we are sorry to interrupt your...therapy...early, but we have a...problem...that you may need to be made aware of."

"Uh...okay?" Ruby said uncertainly. "What was so important?"

Yang grunted in annoyance as Weiss sighed, and Ruby finally realized that they were dressed rather unusually. Yang was wearing a trench coat with a hammer with a lightning bolt streaking across it, Nora's symbol, adorning its front. Weiss had a hoodie with a Pumpkin Pete bunny on it.

As one, Yang turned around so her backside faced the two leaders, and Weiss dragged down her hood, and pulled her hair up and to the side to reveal her neck to the two.

Yang pulled up the back of her coat to reveal a scaley golden tail with a fin on the back. Weiss's neck was revealed to be covered in hair that that was white with black spots over them, and when she gritted her teeth she showed incisors designed to tear and shred that were decidedly inhuman, and definitely not there earlier that day.

"The situation has gotten worse. We...may have been exposed to the White Fang contaminant." The heiress said sheepishly.

Ruby was frozen in shock, before she growled out the only reasonable response to a situation such as this.

" _Fuck._ "

* * *

 **A/N: This is a commission, but I am considering writing more chapters beyond the scope of the original commission on my own time. Feel free to let me know if you would like this story to be continued beyond this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This fic is rated M for a _reason_. Chapter contains explicit sexual content. 18+ readers _only._**

 **Thanks to all the people who betaed this.**

* * *

"Well?"

Weiss grumbled as she pulled off the hospital gown draped over her shoulders, and began to change back into her regular clothing.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Blake raised an imperious eyebrow at the response, to which Weiss elaborated.

"As far as they can tell, the virus only works in its pure form. When it's first released, so we-" Weiss said as she punctuated the question by shimmying her combat skirt onto her hips, "are perfectly clean."

"So the virus just turned you into faunus, and didn't do anything else? It won't even spread?"

"Yes." Weiss said confidently as she began to redo her hair and place the clip in. She quickly smoothed out the fur starting to grow on the back of her neck. "The White Fang really did an excellent job of making a virus that isn't actually that dangerous."

Blake shrugged. "After we took out Adam, they never really got their priorities in order."

There was a moment of silence as Weiss started to lace up her wedges before Blake awkwardly broke it.

"So, did they say anything about Ruby's…'condition'?"

Weiss sighed and looked down at the floor. "The good news is that Ruby is better. Hormone levels are down, heart rate is normal, libido is almost back to usual levels. The doctors could barely tell there was something wrong. Jaune's…' _treatment_ '...worked. So if she goes into heat, again, we know how to deal with it."

Blake, ever the cynic, stood there, waiting for the inevitable second part of the conversation.

"But…" Weiss said hesitantly. "...the nurses here can't tell if Yang and I are going to go into heat too."

"...shit."

While Weiss tried her best to refrain from vulgar language, she had to agree with Blake on that point.

"So we just have to wait till both of you start to rut to find out if you'll get it?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Essentially, yes. We'll have to wait at least 12 months after the transformation to be sure."

They began walking out of the nurse's office.

"Well, this is sure going to be an interesting year at Beacon for you two, then."

"Unfortunately."

Blake snuck a look at her teammate as they passed through the doors.

"Oh, Weiss, by the way, Oz called me while you guys were in there. He wants us to keep this whole thing under wraps. Apparently, 'One huntress becoming a faunus is a fluke. Two is concerning. Three is an epidemic.' Then said something about racist idiots panicking."

Her white haired teammate rolled her eyes.

"I'll try, but I really don't know how on Remnant Ozpin thinks he can keep this under wraps..."

* * *

With a grunt and a yell Yang grabbed Nora and threw her to the ground.

The two women wrestled for dominance on the hard floor, with neither gaining a decisive edge, and both thrashing about, with limbs everywhere. Nora on top, trying to turn downwards to face her opponent head on, and Yang underneath her, trying to maintain some semblance of control over their battle of wills.

Eventually, the huntress dressed in yellow and brown managed to loop her arms around Nora's upper body, while her legs wrapped around her opponent to lock with their counterparts in a vice. Yang began to squeeze forcefully with her arms, to the ever so slight popping sound of the redhead's joints.

The redhead grunted, before reaching into her pocket, and pulling out a sliver of yellow lightning dust. With a quick squeeze, she crushed it in her hand, electrifying herself, and Yang, making the hairs on both of their heads stand on end, and sending spikes of pain through both of them.

The heavy hitter of team JNPR began to slowly break open Yang's vice-like grip, spreading her arms ever so slightly through the sheer brute force of her muscles and her semblance.

Realizing how precarious her situation was, the blonde huntress, despite still being electrocuted by her opponent, grabbed onto the woman harder, and she shifted her weight onto her back and the new appendage protruding from the base of her spine.

Her tail and body's weight slowly shifted slowly to her right side, completely unnoticed by Nora. Team RWBY's brawler then waited until Nora was just about to break her grip before laying her plan into motion.

Yang's eyes flashed red, granting her a temporary boost to her almost depleted strength, and she simultaneously used her golden tail to help her lift Nora up, and _slam_ her side into the floor.

One throw didn't do it, so Yang threw her into the floor again, refusing to break her hold on her, then thrashing again, when Nora refused to quit, and _again_ , brutally bashing the woman into the floor, before a buzzer sounded above their bodies.

"Match called on Aura depletion. Winner: Ms. Xiao Long." Glynda Goodwitch, Headmistress of Beacon Academy said imperiously.

She floated down to the ring using her telekinesis as Yang was helping Nora out of the dents they'd made in the floor.

"You okay, Nora?"

"Are you kidding?!" Nora said excitedly as she cricked her neck. "I'm more than fine! I'm pretty sure you worked out some of my back problems out there, hey, have you ever considered a career as a chiropractor?"

"Hmm, you know, huntsmen do need a good massage every once in a while-"

"A-hem."

Both of the huntresses in training stood up straight, turning towards their intimidating instructor who was towering over them.

"Would either of you like to point out where you went wrong?"

"I got into a hand to hand fight with Yang?" Nora's comment, while accurate, only made her teacher roll her eyes in annoyance.

"I didn't frisk Nora for dust before we fought?" Yang's comment, while also accurate, simultaneously used up the last of Glynda's patience and she decided to skip to the criticism portion of their training.

"Ms Xiao Long, you displayed exceptionally poor control of the situation. You gained the initiative but failed to properly capitalize on your element of surprise. Furthermore, you know of Ms Valkyrie's semblance. That she used dust enhancement should not have surprised you in the slightest, and you should have compensated for that."

Yang paused. "...So I _should've_ frisked her for dust before we fought."

Their exasperated teacher sighed. "If that's how you want to view it, then yes. You can't stop her from bringing it into the ring, as real life rarely affords you that opportunity, but you can keep her from using it." She said before whirling to her sparring partner.

"As for _you_ , Ms Valkyrie, you underestimated your opponent. Ms Xiao Long's new appendage allows her more leverage, maneuverability, and a lower center of gravity." She said as Yang's tail shuffled slightly behind her. "You would be wise to take note of that in the future." Before the redhead could interject, the teacher cut her off at the source. "Stereotyping for faunus is rude, but if you're attempting to fight someone with animal features, it's better if you know how those will affect the battle."

"You got it, teach!"

Glynda rolled her eyes at her snarky students, and with a wave of her hand dismissed them. She then directed her attention to the lonely five students in the balcony that made up the fighter's teams.

With another wave of her crop and a crook of her head, they all began to file out of the large auditorium with the most curt of nods to their teacher to send them along.

Finally, just as they were all leaving, the white haired second in command of team RWBY walked up to the headmistress and caught her attention.

"Um, Professor Goodwitch?"

"Yes, Ms Schnee?"

Weiss looked around sheepishly at anything besides her teacher's eyes.

"I wanted to thank you, on behalf of team RWBY. This... _thing_...with us becoming faunus is weird, and we just wanted to thank you for helping us keep it private."

The normally aloof teacher broke into a small smile. "It's no problem Ms Schnee. If every problem at Beacon were solved by personalized classes, I would gladly spend all day and night teaching you all."

In response, Weiss's stomach growled, and she blushed at the obnoxious noise

Weiss snuck a look at the clock, which read somewhere between when people normally went to sleep, and when people normally woke up, before mentally checking her schedule to see how food would play a role in the coming hours, only to be interrupted by Glynda's voice.

"I believe that breakfast is getting served soon." her teacher said with some amusement "You may have time for food and a shower before your next classes."

Weiss nodded, and looked around for her teammates, seeing them begin to sleepily file out of the room.

She spotted Ruby give a not-so-discreet peck on the cheek to the only other team leader in the room, and Weiss smiled slightly as most of the teams, minus Jaune, headed towards the showers.

Weiss turned back to the arena.

"Hey Yang, want to grab some...food?" She trailed off in confusion as the blonde was nowhere to be found with the shower group, or with Jaune.

Weiss's eyes scanned the inconsistent lighting that highlighted the crack of dawn, only to have them narrow at her sight.

The blonde huntress was poised at the entrance to the lockers, and even from her spot at the edge of the arena, Weiss could see her teammate's stance become more hunched over and aggressive.

Weiss's eyes narrowed, and she left Glynda's telekinetic repair of the arena to walk towards the blonde boy.

"Hey Jaune!" she shouted, catching his attention. "Going for food? Let's get food."

As she finished her sentence, she caught up to him in the doorway, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him forward with her.

"Oh, hey, uh, Weiss, shouldn't we slow down or-"

"Nope."

Weiss caught Yang's figure out of the corner of her eye, and, scowling, quickly opened her ponytail so that it covered the small mane of fur on the back of her neck. She sent a dirty look in that direction before she moved onward with her blonde companion.

Jaune, far too used to this kind of shenaniganry from team RWBY, rolled his eyes and shrugged to himself as he was pulled along. "Well...I guess I could use some company."

Together, they walked through the doorway, Jaune consistently trying to start small talk, but throughout their walk, Weiss was a bit preoccupied, keeping an eye on the blonde figure hovering in the background.

* * *

Jaune sat quietly at the lunch table, taking chunks out of his toast and eggs, while sipping orange juice loudly through a straw.

He voraciously tore through the first piece of burnt bread, and made his way to the second, before reaching down for a third, only to end up waving his hand uselessly through the air above his plate.

He looked down at the empty plate in annoyance before another piece of toast was plopped into his hand by a set of well manicured fingers, before the woman they were attached to sat down across from him.

"Thankfs Weiff." he said through the bread, before proceeding to try to shovel more eggs into his still open mouth.

The white haired woman rolled her eyes at the blond in front of her.

"Really?"

"Sowwy…"

Weiss sighed. "Look, just swallow before you choke." she said, before beginning to pick at her own food with dainty fingers.

With an audible gulp, Jaune followed the command, before trying to start up conversation again.

"So...you gonna talk about it?"

Weiss's eyes narrowed at him, as she growled at him.

"Talk about _what_?"

Her companion gave her a dull look that could've put Qrow Branwen's infamous sarcastic eyebrow to shame.

"... _really_?" He sighed. "Weiss, I'm not _that_ stupid. And contrary to popular belief I _am_ your friend."

"Possibly contrary to _my_ belief too." she grumbled.

He paused, before shrugging and going back to his food.

She sighed.

Weiss's eyes flickered to the entrance to the cafeteria's conspicuously empty doorway, before viciously spearing some of food out of her own plate. After the pause long enough to cool her down, she responded slowly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean that."

Jaune shrugged, before looking at her again.

"Thanks."

"Something's just... _complicated_."

He frowned.

"Anything I can help with?"

Weiss stared at the doorway to the cafeteria, waiting for a blonde mane to walk in.

She sighed.

"No...I think this one's just gonna be me this time."

"Well, I'm here if you need me."

Jaune gave her a reassuring look and went back to his food.

Weiss twiddled with her food awkwardly for a few seconds before interjecting again.

"So...why the early breakfast?" She started awkwardly, in the hopes of breaking the oppressive silence around the table.

Jaune, looking up quickly at the chance to have a real conversation, blushed slightly.

"Yeah, uh, Ruby's…'therapy' took a lot out of me. I was going to hit the showers, but with the lockdown all night and the impromptu classes this morning, my stomach was having none of it." He said as his stomach chose to voice it's assent with a large groan.

Weiss smiled slightly at that, even as a a small blush colored her cheeks.

"So, how is Ruby's 'therapy' going?" She said with a hint of concern.

The blonde boy shrugged again, thought a dusting of red appeared on his cheeks. "I uh...don't have a frame of reference, but...she's... _good_. Different, though."

The white haired girl tensed and the spotted fur on the back of her neck began to stand on end. "What? Is something wrong? You're not doing anything you're uncomfortable with, right?"

Jaune shook his head quickly to placate the woman. "No, it's not that, it's just... _weird_ , you know? Ruby's still _Ruby_ , she's just more... _aggressive_ now, if you get what I'm saying."

Weiss's stance calmed and her hackles lowered. "Yeah…" she said quietly as her fur sunk back down. "I guess I do."

She paused before speaking again.

"Are you and Ruby...okay?"

Jaune tensed slightly at the question, before relaxing. "I...had my worries. And it's only been a little over 24 hours, but uh...yeah. I think we are."

He sighed. "I just wish that this... _situation_...wasn't pushing us."

Weiss looked down at her food forlornly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry for things you can't control, Weiss."

The bacon on Jaune's plate was quickly devoured in the now second intervening silence, and even the lighter foods on Weiss's plate found a large portion missing before the two started to speak again.

Weiss's voice was probing, and timid.

"So...how's your family?"

Jaune's stance visibly relaxed at her words, before he began to babble excitedly.

"Oh! They've been awesome! Actually, I just got some emails from Saphron, wanna see Adrian's first steps?"

"Would I!?" Weiss's eyes lit up in happiness as she leaned over excitedly to watch the new baby videos.

* * *

The breakfast was nice, but eventually, after a long discussion about Adrian's preschool, and more obligatory baby videos, Jaune and Weiss both finished their food and began to walk out of the cafeteria.

They were about to split off, Jaune to his locker, where he left his weapons and clothes, and Weiss to her dorm.

But as they were about to leave each other and say goodbye, Weiss caught a blonde mane of hair lingering behind a corner behind them.

If Jaune found it odd that she walked him to the lockers, he didn't comment on it. But eventually, he had to go change behind the safety of the male's only area, and Weiss bid him adieu.

As soon as he was beyond a bend and couldn't see her, she quickly moved behind another corner and peeked around the edge. Within seconds, another woman appeared, and looked like she was about to creep into the men's locker room herself.

Weiss sighed, and walked silently into the hallway proper.

She snuck behind the blonde girl, and just as the intruder was about to enter the locker room, Weiss pounced, twisting the girl around, pushing her into the wall, and slamming her open palm next to the woman's head. The palm strike missed the woman's ear by an inch, and struck with enough force to dent the wall under it, causing a small look of fear pass over her victim's face.

"Hello, _Yang_." She said casually. " _Funny_ that you're here. Isn't this the _men's_ room?"

Her hackles on the back of her neck were raised, and her teeth were bared at the blonde woman, giving Yang the distinct feeling that someone had trespassed into Weiss's territory

Yang rarely paid attention in biology class. That being said, she couldn't help but recall from her limited attendance that territorial animals, when provoked, tended to turn into some of the most dangerous creatures on Remnant.

Yang also recalled the numerous sensitivity training sessions Blake had dragged them to over the years, which generally boiled down to "Faunus are not animals, and won't act like them". For some reason, as Weiss loomed over her with murderous intent, those sessions failed to fill her with much confidence.

Yet, despite Weiss's threatening expression, tone, and stance, Yang still somehow had the temerity to look unabashed in the face of getting caught.

"I was looking for the water fountain?"

Weiss's eyes narrowed.

"Leave. That. Boy. _Alone_."

At her tone, Weiss's normally more exuberant teammate gave up all pretense that she was there for innocent reasons, and her eyes turned blood red.

"I need to talk with him."

Yang was glaring down at her again, and if it had been almost anyone else in that position, they might have wilted under her narrowed eyes. But Weiss stood her ground, and continued staring Yang down.

"No, you don't." Weiss's left arm lowered from her position on her friend's shoulder, and reached into her back pocket to grasp a vial.

"He fucked my sister, Weiss."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "And he'll do it again if they need to. Or even if they _want_ to."

Yang glared at her.

"Don't give me that look." Weiss said dismissively. "Odds are, Ruby's going to go into heat again, and we still have no idea how to deal with that appropriately, so, odds are, they're going to have sex _again_."

Yang winced at her words, but Weiss continued on unabated.

"But more importantly, Ruby is a grown woman. She is a huntress in all but diploma. She has fought, and _killed_ people before, Yang. We _all_ have. She's not a _child_ , and you need to respect that. You need to move on, and look to what's in front of you." Weiss finished, giving a huff of annoyance as she refused to look in her friend's eyes.

Yang sighed as Weiss's eyes softened ever so slightly with a hint of sadness.

"I know you care about her, but it's her body, and her choices. And she chose Jaune."

Yang looked down, the words getting through to her, but her eyes remained red.

"Fine, she can make her own decisions. You know I've _always_ respected those, Weiss." Though she was glad to hear that, Weiss's eyebrow didn't rise even an inch in surprise when Yang's tone abruptly took a darker and more sinister turn. "But even if she makes her own decisions, I can still give the shovel talk." and with that, Yang tried to push past Weiss, only to realize that she couldn't move.

Weiss sighed, and growled slightly.

"You know, I was _really_ hoping I wouldn't have to use this…" Weiss said in annoyance as she held up a glowing vial of black dust. "This is some gravity dust from some floating islands in Mistral, a snarky pilot I know gave it to me as a birthday present. It's rather potent, and almost strong enough to stop a moving bullhead. _Almost_."

Her fingers, as well as the vial between them, glowed brighter with aura, and the black snowflake behind Yang's back pulsed in response, pulling Yang into the wall with even more force, despite her attempts to escape.

"I was _hoping_ to use it on some excessively large grimm, in some final battle of epic proportions, but instead, I'm using it for relationship drama." She facepalmed. "Well, at least Phenix will probably _love_ hearing that I used it to pin a pretty girl to a wall, so _that's_ a positive at any rate."

She walked up to Yang and observed her handiwork. Another twitch of her fingers had Yang truly embedded into the local architecture, sinking an inch or two into the drywall, before Weiss began to walk away.

Yang just glared at her as she left, before spitting out some words.

"Why the hell are you so protective of him?"

Weiss stopped, and sighed, before turning around to face Yang again.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously!" Yang ground out. "The way you'd act, you'd think he's _your_ boyfriend, not Ruby's!"

Weiss's sarcastic eyebrow made a valiant effort to jump off her face entirely, but when even that wasn't enough to satisfy her sense of incredulity, she settled for a facepalm instead.

"You...you _really_ think this is all about Jaune, don't you?"

"Well, who else could it possibly be about?"

Weiss sighed. "Gods give me strength to deal with hot blonde idiots…" she started, before abruptly shifting her tone and expression.

"Uggghhh…" She moaned in annoyance. "Look, I'm _just_ trying to keep you from getting a detention, or an assault charge alright?"

"..."

"..."

"You _did_ just have breakfast with him."

"...Gods, you have _no_ idea what the word 'platonic' means, do you? You think because I ate food with him, I want him to eat me out?"

Yang gave her a shift of her head back and forth, with an expression that screamed _You said it, not me._

Weiss growled to herself, and flared her aura again. Yang's head lurched back, and she flinched at the force on her as the glyph pulled her farther and farther into the drywall.

Weiss's aura dimmed slightly, and she sighed, before pinching the bridge of her nose. "Okay, look, everything else aside, I don't want you to hurt him. Besides being my _friend_ , he also did Ruby a massive favor, and as her partner, I'm paying that down by keeping you from assaulting him."

Yang's eyes had turned lilac sometime during Weiss's rant, and her voice was slightly sheepish. "I wasn't gonna _assault_ him."

"Well, whatever you were planning on doing, you're going to stop it. _**Understood?**_ " She said with as much malice as she could muster.

The silence, and the stalemate, dragged on.

Weiss continued. "Or I'm going to tell _Ruby_ what you've been doing, I'm _sure_ she'll take your threats against her boyfriend in a calm and reasonable fashion." Yang's face paled. "I mean, it's not like Ruby would, oh, I don't know, immediately and loudly have as much sex as-"

"Alright, alright!" Yang said hurriedly. "I'll stop, geez. I just wanted to tell the guy to treat Ruby right, okay?"

"Hmph. Sure…" Weiss said sarcastically before walking away again, huffing in anger.

Yang glared at her in annoyance. "Hey! I said I'd leave him alone, aren't you going to let me out of this?"

"Hmmm," Weiss said, pretending to think.

She slid her fingers up to Yang's cheek, and brushed the side of her face.

"Oh, I don't know...I think you need a little bit of... _discipline_." She whispered teasingly to the blonde embedded in the wall.

Her own face began to move closer to the woman, and soon, her nose was just inches from Yang's own.

The blonde began to hyperventilate slightly, and her heart began to race.

Weiss was getting closer to her face, and she could feel Yang's hot breath wafting over her cheeks like a caress. Yang likewise could smell the smaller girl, and it was like Weiss's essence was filling the room, choking out the oxygen.

Yang's heart was in her chest and she was certain a blush was coloring her cheeks, when she whispered in a gravelly tone...

"Weiss, what-"

The huntress started slightly at her name, and her glazed eyes refocused.

Yang was quick to capitalize on her friend's cognizance.

"Hey, Weiss, you in there? You gonna let me out?"

Weiss shook her head of cobwebs and gave her a newly disdainful look, with a hint of a blush touching the edges of her cheeks.

"No. That-" She gestured to the black snowflake still pulling Yang into the wall "-should hold for about half an hour. Otherwise known as plenty of time for Jaune to finish his shower and leave. And enough time for you to think about what you're throwing away by chasing after him." Weiss began to walk away, slipping the now much dimmer vial of dust into her pocket.

"Dammit, Weiss" Yang muttered angrily as Weiss walked away.

But as Weiss left, the casual observer may have noticed that her gait was stilted, and awkward. For some inexplicable reason, her thighs kept rubbing together...

* * *

Weiss's shower after that point was long, and luxurious.

Long after her confrontation with Yang, her hackles were still on edge, so she spent some time sudzing up the fur on her neck with the tenderest of care.

Her hands roamed over her body, and soon were snaking around, rubbing the soap into her skin and spreading the warm liquid over her body.

Weiss's wayward fingers slipped lower and lower as the spotted fur on the back of her neck began to rise-

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

She started at the sound of her alarm, her eyes flying open, and her consciousness ripping her from what had otherwise been a perfectly indulgent nap after their specialized training.

Weiss had been hoping to catch an hour of sleep between Goodwitch's training and their actual classes, but as far as she could tell, she only ended up more tired and frazzled than before. She quickly tried to take stock of her surroundings, and her own faculties.

The light of midmorning was blinding, and the brightness distracted Weiss from her excessive heart rate long enough for it to slow. Her body was sweaty under the covers, possibly a leftover of the training and a refusal to share the locker with Yang after the fiasco in the men's room, and Weiss was about to throw the blankets off when she finally took stock of where her hands actually were.

More specifically, her right was firmly lodged within her crotch, and was still rubbing herself involuntarily. She had to wrench the hand out from under her nightgown, to get it to stop, and she could feel her fingers coated in something that was very much _not_ sweat.

She blushed, and quietly checked her clock, which showed that she was already several minutes late in her morning routine.

She woke up with enough time to train, get breakfast, and then she might be late anyway.

"God, this is not going to end well…" she muttered to herself.

* * *

Weiss arrived at her class on the verge of being late, passing through the door just as the bell rang. She moved to sit down with the rest of her team, who were on the very edge of the classroom, far away from any prying eyes.

As she passed Team JNPR, who sat next to the team, she gave a nod to Nora and Ren, who snuggled up together as closely as they could in the uncomfortable desks.

Nora, specifically, was rather loudly talking about how _emo_ team RWBY had gotten in the past few months.

The girl was going on and on about some secret mission for Ozpin taking a heavy mental toll on their faculties and how they might never be the same.

Weiss smiled. Nora was known for her... _exaggerations_...but she was still a mainstay in the Beacon gossip grapevine. If _she_ said something happened, then it happened, even if there may be a few... _exaggerations_...in the story.

Of course, in this case, it didn't happen. Half of team RWBY changed into different clothes to hide their new faunus traits. They just needed a decent reason for changing fashion styles in the span of a few days, and Nora provided a _lovely_ explanation for it.

Even only seconds after Nora's ramblings, she could see other students turning and staring at them, whispering distorted stories on top of the already fragile truth.

Frankly, either the class was being unusually loud, or she had vastly underestimated faunus senses, because she could hear almost every conversation in the class.

Some tidbits weren't necessarily false, someone had noticed Ruby being hospitalized, and three fourths of her team being put into quarantine did raise some eyebrows, but the vast majority of the gossip was a load of claptrap and lies. _Most_ importantly though, while not everything was false, nobody stumbled on the _truth_.

So she gave Nora a little wink as she passed, and the pink demolitions expert returned the gesture without missing a beat.

That was when she began to pass Jaune and Ruby, sitting next to each other. Ruby was sitting next to Ren, while Jaune was sitting next to her, with an open seat to his right.

Blake was in the seat closest, and gestured for the white haired girl to take the seat farthest away from Jaune, which would leave the couple alone.

She was about to sit down when she heard the door to the classroom slam open with just a shade more force than was necessary.

Weiss found one Yang Xiao Long standing in the doorway. Her eyes not red, but her expression decidedly annoyed, regardless.

And all of that aggression, despite Weiss being the one to embed her in a wall, was _not_ focused on her, but instead on the blonde huntsman sitting next to her sister, earning a scowl from the girl watching Yang so intently.

Weiss took the seat next to Jaune.

* * *

The class started off normally, minus the dirty looks Yang passed Weiss's way.

It was on the history of the Faunus civil rights movement. While normally a second year course, it had found its way into the third year curriculum due to the fact that Oobleck 'didn't want to talk about history that was being made'.

Thanks to Teams RWBY and JNPR's contributions to the collapse of the White Fang, Oobleck had reinstated the chapter earlier that year.

Unfortunately for Weiss, she wasn't paying attention to _any_ of it.

To her left, Jaune and Ruby hadn't really tried to commit their attention to the class quite as much as she had, and instead had decided to engage in some... _frivolous_ activities to pass the time.

It had started off as a game of footsie, with the huntsman and huntress kicking each other under the table, nudging each other with more and more force until it had escalated into poking each other in the sides.

The poking had caused them to double over onto each other and almost fall to the ground with suppressed giggles.

At that point though, Weiss had been sick of their actions for a while, and had not so subtly nudged Jaune in the side, _hard_ , to get them to stop.

With a sheepish smile, they'd backed off, but they could barely keep their hands off each other before the end of the class.

By the time the bell rang, they were practically groping each other, and Weiss's face was flushed. Naturally, she dashed out of the room as quickly as her short legs could carry her.

* * *

She had already gotten food at the cafeteria when Yang, Blake, Nora, and Ren caught up to her.

"Weiss." Yang said to the white haired woman.

"Yang." Weiss responded.

"NORA!" Nora interrupted

Weiss rolled her eyes at her friend's antics, and and continued eating.

Nora carried the conversation for a several minutes all on her own, overriding the now quartet of people studiously eating in silence, before her rambling caught Weiss's attention.

"Uhhh, Weissy?"

The white haired girl's eyes re-focused onto her plate before she moved her gaze back towards the ginger demolitions expert.

"Sorry, did you say something Nora?" She said quickly.

"I said 'Do you have your notes?', Renny fell asleep during the part about General Lagume, and my notes aren't the greatest…"

Weiss sighed, this had become commonplace, and she'd resigned herself to indirectly carrying two team's worth of grades _years_ ago, but she reserved the right to complain whenever one of her less studious teammates turned to her for information they should've learned already.

But just as she was thinking about how she would chastise Nora, her mouth froze when her eyes scanned the table and found her notebook nowhere to be seen.

"Where's-"

"In the classroom." Yang stated in a bored tone.

Weiss scowled.

"And you couldn't pick it up?"

Yang shrugged with a hint of a vindictive smile.

"Sorry, must've been too busy getting drywall out of my hair to care."

Weiss growled and got up to leave out of the cafeteria, abandoning her tray and swatting Yang in the back of the head as she left, much to the woman's protestations.

* * *

The room was quiet, and empty. She started up the edge of the stairs when she was interrupted by a loud giggle coming from the back of the room.

"OH, right _there_ , right there!" came a familiar voice from behind the counter-like desks ringing the room.

She heard muffled curses coming from another familiar voice.

"Quiet, will you, I really don't think we should be doing this, Rubes…"

Weiss frowned, before moving away from the stairs. Instead, she formed glyphs in midair, using them as impromptu steps, while she kept out of the sightline of the voices.

"Oh, Jaune, come on, nobody else is here. And I _need_ this so bad…"

Weiss blushed as she got closer to where she had been sitting in the previous class, and to the voices.

"Oh, alright, but quickly, okay?"

She began to hear the telltale sound of skin on skin, and the fur on the back of her neck pricked up in anticipation, while her cheeks glowed red with embarrassment.

"Ugh, come on, come on!"

She reached the top. Her notebook was there, and from her perch on her glyph, she could just barely reach it.

But only barely, and after a moment's hesitation, she created another glowing snowflake, bringing her a head above the previous one, giving her a better perch to grab the sheaf of paper...

"Yes, YES, _YES!_ "

...only to get a front row seat to what looked like her partner experiencing an earth-shattering orgasm.

Ruby's dress shirt, hood, and stockings were in their normal positions, but her skirt was hiked up, and she was straddling Jaune's waist like a jockey on a horse, rocking herself back and forth.

Jaune's uniform was similarly in reasonable condition, but he was under her, and his jeans were pulled down to his knees.

All things considered, it was actually a fairly tame position to be caught in. Ruby's overflowing combat skirt did an admirable job making it look like she had just fallen on top of Jaune's crotch accidentally, and that nothing untoward had happened, save the pleasured moans coming out of both of the participants.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said when Ruby pulled herself off Jaune's erect cock with dramatic flair, and exposed it, as well as her sopping pussy, to Weiss's widening eyes.

To her credit, Weiss's glyphs didn't fail immediately at her sudden loss of concentration. Years of training meant that her glyphs were notoriously intractable, as Yang could attest, capable of never yielding to even the most powerful of foes...when she was focused.

Weiss did stay upright, but her concentration did slip at being inadvertently flashed, and she had to focus even harder on not dropping herself to the floor when she saw what her partner was up to.

Ruby had turned around with her butt pointed towards Jaune, and by proxy, Weiss. This wouldn't have been as much of a distraction, if not for the fact that she also flipped up her skirt, dragging its ends at far as possible up her body, while spreading her asscheeks as widely as she could, giving both of her spectators a full display of her anus and vulva.

"Like the view?" the reaper said teasingly.

By this point, a strange smell that had been permeating the room had begun to seep into Weiss's senses, causing her to feel hot, and heady, clouding her mind with untoward feelings. Despite herself, Weiss began to feel her arousal building at the sight, and the first droplets of lubrication had started to stain her panties.

Needless to say, yes, she _did_ enjoy the view.

Possibly more importantly, Jaune _definitely_ enjoyed it. His dick hadn't really subsided after it had been dragged out of Ruby's folds, and the new visual stimulation seemed to make it even stiffer than it had been before.

He didn't say anything, just walking up to Ruby's wiggling ass, and placing the tip of his dick at the edge of Ruby's pussy, gently dragging his glans over her folds.

Ruby breathed in deeply, and Weiss quietly inched one of her hands under her skirt.

Jaune ran calloused fingers over Ruby's round ass, before he slammed his throbbing cock into her with the wet slap of skin on skin contact.

Ruby shuddered from the impact, and the pleasure.

Weiss's fingers meanwhile, took that as the sign to be plunged into her moist snatch.

Jaune began to work in bursts, two thrusts, then a pause, before continuing again.

Weiss's fingers mimicked the movements, moving in and out of her quivering pussy with ease as she carefully watched the two from her perch on the glyph.

Jaune's pauses grew shorter and shorter, and soon, he was pounding Ruby continuously, pistoning his hips as Ruby's moans became longer and louder.

Weiss however, was getting off far more to this than either of them, and soon, her fingers, that caressed her clitoris so gently, caused her to shudder in orgasm.

She stayed there, breathing heavily for a second, watching Jaune pound the sense out of Ruby's happy frame, before her heart rate began to calm, and the waves of pleasure in her head were eclipsed by cold, hard, logic.

And as her faculties returned, she realized what she had done.

With a face red with embarrassment, she quickly grabbed her notebook, and quietly used a slide of glyphs to leave undetected as Jaune began to cry out in his own orgasm.

She flipped open her notebook, looking for the section on General Legume, to center herself by getting back to the original reason she had even gone back to the room...only to realize that she didn't actually _have_ a section on the General. She had been too distracted by her partner playing footsie in the previous class to take any.

Her face, if possible, turned an even brighter shade of red.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly, though not quickly enough for Weiss's purposes.

Jaune and Ruby had come in, almost late, and with identical embarrassed grins on their faces.

Weiss had duly noted that the smell she had detected on Ruby had gone away, before she went to her more pressing task, that is, studiously avoiding any contact with the two leaders whatsoever.

The school day finished, with some level of success, and Weiss had practically sprinted to get dinner, before abandoning everyone, and everything (including homework) to get showered and got to bed at the earliest possible convenience.

If the rest of the team found that unusual, they didn't mention it, and soon, they began to tuck in for the night as well.

But Weiss was far from asleep.

Her fingers twitched, and soon, her nightgown hitched up, and they began to work their way under her panties, to the mound of pubic hair below.

Her fingers began to swirl the area carefully, and Weiss fell asleep to multiple quiet orgasms under the safety of her bedsheets.

Her body was sated for the time being, and it succumbed to her exhaustion. But her mind wasn't, and it soon danced with images of a nude blonde man riding her endlessly, and naked girls, though their hair seemed to flash from blonde hair, to a dark maroon.

Eventually, her body began to crave _more,_ too, and soon, what felt like a little molten pool began to form in her gut…

* * *

 **A/N: I would like to apologize for how long this took. I would also like to say, for the record, that this took at least _five_ rewrites to get anywhere close to where I wanted, so it wasn't _entirely_ my poor planning that held this up. Chapter 4 was finished in the same block as this one and ought to be coming out _very_ soon. It...might be different from what you're expecting. Keep an open mind.**

 **And before anyone asks, _yes_ there will be copious amounts of sex in the next chapter, that's not the unexpected bit. Pfft. Like that was ever a question...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This fic is rated M for a _reason_. Chapter contains explicit sexual content. 18+ readers _only._**

 **Thanks to all the people who betaed this.**

* * *

Weiss's eyes flitted across the room, flying from professor Port's board, to her notes where she frantically tried to mark down every scrap of information, and finally to the clock on the wall ticking down at a glacial pace.

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

5 minutes to the end of class.

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

4 minutes, 56 seconds.

The molten pool in her stomach roiled, and writhed, and Weiss bit her lip until it nearly bled, trying to keep her urges in check.

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

A bead of sweat dripped down her face, her fingers were white from gripping her pen so tightly.

And still the clock ticked.

She heard giggling next to her.

Ruby was playing with her boyfriend.

Weiss couldn't see their little _liaison_ directly, but Ruby's arm was under the table, and she was shaking ever so slightly.

She heard Yang sigh in boredom from beside her and her jaw tightened.

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

Jaune's hand was under the table too. His arm had to be at a more awkward angle, and Weiss's mind imagined how his calloused fingers felt as they were gently resting in Ruby's slit.

His arm was moving slightly. Most wouldn't notice, but Weiss was pressed up against him because of the cramped desks, and was hyperaware of the couple's every move.

Yang shifted against Weiss's other side, inadvertently nudging her into the happy couple.

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

The angle of his arm was _just_ right to reach into the girl's crotch. But the movement was too shallow for him to really be dragging his fingers up and down her wet lips.

The molten pool in her gut felt like it was viscous lead, roiling, and dragging her arms down to her crotch.

Involuntarily, Weiss's fingers not preoccupied with a pen slowly dropped to her now dripping snatch.

Her eyes darted to both of her sides. Neither Yang nor Jaune were paying attention to her.

She started to run her fingers up and down her dripping sex.

Her lip was bitten again, and the pain jolted her better judgement into overdrive, pulling out her fingers before the first knuckle had dipped in.

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

The warmth in her abdomen _wouldn't stop_.

And the smell Ruby was emanating in waves was _intoxicating_ , though the girl's squeaks as her boyfriend presumably dragged his fingers across her tense skin had a similar effect on Weiss's psyche as well.

Of course, it didn't help that she was sandwiched between two massive blondes, crowding out her body, and any thoughts related to the class.

Before she even notice, she felt the distinctive skin of her fingers on her pussy once more.

Her fingers moved up and down her slit, the manicured nails running along the divots and folds of her labia, helped along by the endless lubrication her cunt provided.

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

Weiss snuck a glance at the boy pressed against her, then to her own shoulder.

 _It's moving too much for it just to be his wrist moving_ she thought to herself through the haze of lust.

She began to drag her arm up and down, her hand a rigid sex toy her shoulder was dragging through her folds, hyper-aware of the two pressing against her, and carefully keeping the movements too terse for them to notice.

Her arm didn't rouse the two, but it also moved _too_ much to truly imitate Jaune's actions.

Weiss paused before her eyes narrowed, and her smile turned feral.

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

 _Ah, rolling your hand around her clitoris, I wonder how that feels?_ Weiss thought casually.

The girl let out a groan as her knuckles dragged around her hood, carefully stimulating it as much as possible.

The excitement was killing her, and the fact that Yang's head shifted at her moan only served to spring her onward.

She bit her lip in anticipation as her arm began to work with her hand to roll over the hood of her clitoris and send a wave of pleasure though her-

*RIIIIIING*

And her pleasure was rudely interrupted by the bell for the end of class.

She shook herself and blushed as she quickly left the room without making eye contact with anyone else, knocking into Yang and Jaune in her haste to leave.

* * *

Her mind was swimming, and her body felt like it was going to burn up.

She passed through the halls quickly, with little regard for anyone in her path.

Weiss finally stopped at a water fountain.

The cool of the water on her face recovered some of her faculties, and she mentally put together _exactly_ what was going on.

The nigh-empty hallway was soon littered with muttered swears and curses.

She sighed to herself, and steadied her breathing.

The pool in her gut was no longer roiling, but it was still there, melting away her faculties and inhibitions, waiting for her to indulge it.

She bit her lip.

Weiss mentally recounted her classes to herself. Two more, that was all she would need before she could dash back to the safety of her dorm. If someone was in there, she could just take the bathroom and put the showerhead to good use. That should cool her enough to sleep through the night.

Of course, if someone was _using_ the shower...well then, she'd just do it under her covers.

 _Or you could_ _ **join**_ _them in the shower_ …a traitorous voice in the back of her head muttered.

The skin between her teeth grew whiter as she gritted her teeth.

Her body was giving her hell, but she wouldn't let it win. Heat or no heat, she had responsibilities, she could _deal_ until the weekend.

All she needed to do was to wait until the end of classes today.

She mentally tabulated. That would be approximately one hour and thirty-

"Hey Weiss!"

Weiss jolted out of her reverie, her nearly bruised lip popped out of her mouth, and her hands reflexively reached out to straighten her hair and skirt.

"Ruby." She said with as little emotion she could muster, "Jaune. How, uh, what are you doing here?"

The leaders looked at each other and shrugged.

"Uh, couldn't leave for my next class without my partner, duh?" She said as Jaune inclined his head to indicate his assent.

"You wouldn't _pass_ your next class without your partner," Weiss huffed, glaring good naturedly even as a slight blush colored her cheeks.

Ruby chuckled in slight embarrassment at the notion, and even Jaune, another recipient of her aid, looked away bashfully.

"Well, uh, whatever reason, come on Weiss, we're gonna be late." The boy rumbled.

Weiss's eyes flitted about.

"Uhh...you go on ahead. I...I'm not feeling so great."

"Really?" Ruby said curiously.

She leaned forward to look at her partner's face, somehow missing the way Weiss's eyes widened when she leaned forward, and how her breath was sucked in when Ruby's wafted over her nose.

The younger leader reached up and put a hand on Weiss's forehead, and she cocked her head.

"Hmmm…" Ruby said thoughtfully. "You are a bit warm."

She scanned Weiss's face as her hand lay on her forehead.

"And a bit of a flush…" Ruby continued.

Weiss was frozen under her grip, trusting her body so little, she was unable to even _breathe_.

"Oh well!" Her leader cut off abruptly, shrugging. "Can't stop a cold. We'll tell Port you were sick if you choose to stay out."

Ruby was pulling her hand off, and Weiss breathed out a sigh of relief, when Ruby involuntarily sniffed the air.

Her dog ears, exposed in the deserted hallway, perked up.

"Do you smell that Weiss?"

Weiss's hackles, by contrast, rose in fear.

"Uhhhh…" Weiss started meekly. "No…"

Ruby's hand was frozen in midair, between their faces, as Ruby sniffed again.

"I don't smell anything…" Jaune added unhelpfully.

Ruby sniffed more, her head bobbing slightly, moving too and fro, until her eyes narrowed and her ears pointed towards Weiss.

Her hand, floating in midair, came back down towards Weiss's face, gently caressing the side of her face.

Weiss, before she could realize what she was doing, nuzzled into the hand, exposing her neck.

Ruby's head tilted as she sniffed again, this time her head moving forward with each intake of air, moving closer and closer to Weiss's exposed neck, until herpartner's nape was millimeters from her lips.

Her breath lingered for a second on her partner's bare collarbone before her teeth came out, about to give her a little _nip-_

" _Ruby_." Came the forceful voice of the sole male watching this exchange.

Ruby perked up, and blinked quickly, before pulling back awkwardly, and sidling up to Jaune's side with a small embarrassed laugh as she pulled a hood over her head.

"HA, Ha, ha...oh god…" Ruby muttered silently from under her hood as she blushed and turned away from her partner.

It was only at _this_ point that Ruby and Weiss truly noticed that both of them were hyperventilating slightly, and Jaune moved himself between the two.

"Okay...um...I'm going to take Ruby to class now." He said quietly.

"Yeah, sure, that works…" Weiss said in an equally astonished tone as she shook off her furor.

She waved goodbye to them as they left and both waved back as they moved on, as Ruby's face tinged bright red.

"Weiss."

Weiss perked up and looked at Jaune, who was waiting slightly as Ruby continued on.

"You...you _know_ right?"

The woman heaved out a mighty sigh, and refused to meet his eyes.

"Yeah. I know."

"We'll explain to Port."

"Thank you."

Though she couldn't see it, Jaune grit his teeth and let out a small sigh.

"You...you know we could _help_ you, right?"

She finally looked up to his face, which displayed how so supremely embarrassed he was by what he was asking.

Her gaze flitted to Ruby, looking at her boyfriend with concern, and maybe a hint of hurt on her face.

Weiss looked away.

"I know."

He shrugged, and gave her a pitying look before turning away towards Ruby.

She reached out a hand to him slightly, before freezing, and retracting it slowly.

A look of pain covered her face as she turned back to the fountain and doused her face in water. It cleared her head, and washed away any trace of her feelings that may have lingered.

That's when a loud and boisterous voice echoed down the dark hallway.

"Hey Rubes! Hello _Jaune_."

Her face hardened, and a vicious scowl covered her face as she wiped her face with a sleeve and turned towards where the couple had been walking, making sure the fur on the back of her neck was completely covered by her hair.

* * *

"Hey Rubes! Hello _Jaune_." Yang said, with a mixture of cheer and annoyance.

"Hey Yang!" "Yang." They replied as Jaune wrapped his arm around Ruby and she tilted her head into his side.

Yang rolled her eyes and began to walk alongside them, following the same route to Port's class.

"So...Jaune, how have you been?"

"...fine." He said carefully, eying her warily.

"Rubes?"

"I'm...good?" Ruby said with a hint of confusion.

"So, he's been treating you well, _sis_?" She said, gripping Jaune's shoulder, with perhaps a _smidge_ more strength than was necessary.

Ruby, safe with Jaune's arm draped over her shoulder, nodded hurriedly, and smiled.

"Yep! Treating me right!"

Yang relaxed her grip slightly.

"Well that's good to hear!"

Jaune, for his part, raised his eyebrow and rolled his eyes, much to Yang's displeased glare.

Eventually, she sighed and any minimal tension drained away, though Yang kept a swaggering arm on the boy's shoulder, though this time with only a friendly amount of pressure as she used him as her personal armrest.

She'd been about to start a new conversation when she felt a tugging on her ear away from the two leaders, the pressure inexorably pulling her from the two.

"Hey! What the hell! Leggo!"

"Uh-" Ruby started as her sister was being unceremoniously dragged off, only to be cut off by the boy next to her.

"We'll keep Port up to date, Weiss." Jaune said quickly as he continued to push Ruby along.

" _Weiss?_ " Yang said incredulously as her ear got another tug to get her moving.

"Thank you, Jaune." came a voice from below her, but Yang couldn't catch anything else as she was too busy muttering her displeasure as she followed the girl dragging her ear around.

Yang continued to be dragged along, for what felt like _ages_ , before she began to notice a familiar segmented floor under their feet.

Weiss finally stopped when they were completely inside of the women's locker room, and Yang took a second to cuss as she massaged her ear.

"Seriously Weiss, _what the fuck_?" She yelled.

Weiss was taken aback, but her back straightened, and her eyes narrowed.

"I _told_ you to stay away from him."

Yang rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that morning, and glared at her.

"I wasn't _hurting_ him! More than I can say for you and my ear, _gods_ , that stings…" She muttered.

Weiss scowled slightly, and looked away slightly haughtily, her fur on her neck accidentally being bared in the locker room light.

"I...I knew that."

" _Really?_ "

Weiss's face was conflicted as she refused to look Yang in the eye.

"Yes, really."

"Then why, pray tell, did you _drag me out by my ear!_ "

At this, Yang finally stopped massaging her ear, and began to glare at her teammate in earnest.

"I…" She paused, and sighed. "...I didn't like you being around him."

They both stood there, quietly contemplating her words. Until the silence was irrevocably shattered.

"Wait...you were _jealous_ of me?"

Weiss's head popped up and her face displayed her confusion at Yang's statement.

"What? What on Remnant are you talking about-"

Yang advanced on the girl, with eyes red, accompanied by a sliding sound that seemed to be Yang's new scaled tail dragging over the tiles behind her.

"You're not letting me near Jaune, you're trying to keep me away from him…"

Weiss began to walk backwards, her eyes darting around in confusion as she tried to follow Yang's words.

"Won't even let me get within ten feet of the guy…"

Weiss had run out of room, her back hit the wall, and her body was leaning back in defiance.

Yang raised an arm, and placed it over her head, boxing her in. Her face leaned forward so her breath was almost tickling Weiss's face.

"...Well?" Yang said angrily, even as her eyes turned back to normal. "I want to hear it."

Weiss bit her lip. Her eyes darted this way and that, before she sighed, and they finally settled on Yang's lilac irises. Her hackles calmed themselves, and even the molten feeling in her gut cooled for just a second.

"I...I'm... _possessive_ of what I might consider mine. I'm...sorry."

Yang sighed, and looked away slightly.

"Yeah...I'm sorry too. Don't take it too hard though. Jaune's not the only fish in the sea."

Weiss's expression dropped like a rock. Her hand came up to her face, smacking into it with an audible clap.

Internally, the pool of molten metal seared and burned. Her hackles raised, and her mind began to swirl. Behind her hand, her vicious smile bore teeth, and canines.

"Well, come on then, I'll get you some ice cream after class, and we can commiserate, alright Weiss?"

Yang began to turn, when the girl spoke up.

"Yang, I think I need to clear up a little misconception you're harboring."

The girl paused. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, my relationship with Jaune is... _complex_."

Yang began to turn back, when a spare arm was grabbed and yanked around, flinging Yang to the wall itself, bringing her face and front to lightly impact into the tiled wall.

Soon, Yang found Weiss's voice, and hot breath whispering into her ear, as the girl held her arm in a lock behind her back.

"The relationship is complex…" She repeated as her breath wafted over Yang's now exposed collarbone.

Yang, despite being in a lock, felt her heart racing at these movements. The more Weiss spoke, the more her mind raced as well, trying to decipher her teammate's intent.

"...but he, is not…"

Weiss's breath was at the base of her neck.

Yang was still trying to figure out what she was talking about when the teeth nipped her earlobe lightly, and she lost all mental faculties.

"... _ **mine.**_ "

"...oh... _fuck_." She whispered softly from under her ministrations. "So... _that's_ …"

"Yes. _dearest_. Teammate." She continued. "New, I've got a little _heat_ problem that I need someone to take care of. Are you going to help, or are you going to keep chasing your _sister's boyfriend_."

Yang bit her lip with a delighted look.

"...you are _so_ lucky I like women who take charge."

Weiss scraped her teeth over the underside of Yang's jaw, running over her skin like sandpaper, inflaming every nerve in her path.

When she finished with her teeth, she gave a long laborious kiss to an artery running up the blonde's neck, feeling her pulse skyrocket under her ministrations.

"Oh, I'm planning on getting _very_ lucky Ms Xiao Long…" she whispered.

She increased her pace, placing kisses over the blonde girl's collar and neck.

"Gods I've been wanting to do this for a while…" She muttered as she rained more kisses over the girl's body. "Feeling a little dense now?"

Yang chuckled slightly.

"Just a tad."

Weiss's free hand pulled Yang's face towards her, and let her off of the wall slightly so she could turn to face her.

"Good."

The girl gently moved her face forward and kissed her on the lips, the blonde leaning into it slightly and moaning as Weiss's tongue danced in and out of their lips.

Weiss smiled slightly.

"And you're going to make up for that dense skull of yours, got it, Xiao Long?"

She smirked at the woman who still had her in an arm lock.

"Oh, _definitely_."

Weiss got a vicious smile.

"Well, I'm glad your so amenable, then…" She said, before pulling out a vial of black dust out of her pocket with a free hand.

"...god fucking dammit, Weiss." She said with an incredulous look.

Weiss's smile twitched into a smirk, and before Yang could react, two black glyphs formed on her arms, and pulled her into a standing position as Weiss watched.

She gave a contemplative look before sitting down on a bench, crossing her legs.

There was a silence as Weiss scanned Yang, and she took the time to do the same to Weiss.

Both were wearing Beacon uniforms, formal brown blazers over plaid skirts with white dress shirts and boleros to complete the ensemble.

Both were form fitting, conforming to their bodies as well as the Beacon tailors could manage, allowing them the maximum range of movement in battle…or so the progenitor of the "combat skirt" _claimed_.

Truth be told, they _did_ fit well. And it made choosing outfits for school all the easier.

But unlike the other students, Yang had... _alterations_ in her clothing.

Yang's ensemble had an extended skirt, turning into a full dress that reached the floor, and a little beyond, that _just so happened_ to be long enough to cover up her new tail the White Fang had so _graciously_ provided her.

As such, Yang had problems lifting her dress to go to the bathroom, walking normally, and just looking her normal stunning self, as her appearance indicated that there was a plaid curtain was draped over the lower half of her body.

Weiss, on the other hand, was now busy demonstrating the benefits of a scandalously short skirt, as while Yang was admiring her from her frozen position, she had begun to hike it up higher and higher.

Sitting down, Weiss moved more and more of the skirt upwards, exposing more and more of her legs, until the only thing covering her most private areas was the cool exposed skin of her crossed legs and a _very_ thin pair of panties.

Yang's breath was coming hot and heavy, and the glyph cuffs around her wrists only seemed to heighten the tension.

"Comfortable, Weiss?"

"Oh, certainly." she said casually. "Though...I seem to have a problem."

Her legs swung apart, and Weiss leaned back to better expose her crotch.

Yang was treated to the sight of soaked white panties, lying in the open air, waiting for someone to rip them off.

"See...you've gone and made me all wet, and I've got class coming up. And seeing as how this is at least partially _your_ fault, would you mind... _relieving_...me?"

Yang smirked.

"I don't know about relieving your stress, but I'll relieve you of those panties if you'd let me."

Weiss smirked.

"Oh Yang…" She started, pooling aura into her fingers. "What _else_ did you think I was talking about?"

A flick of her fingers had gravity glyphs around Yang's knees. Soon, her dress was splayed out on the floor as Yang kneeled before Weiss's crotch, her hands still glyphed behind her back.

A quick nod to the woman on her knees had the blonde gently moving her head forward, between her legs.

Yang elected to start with her tongue, working her way under the straps of Weiss's panties, and pulling back, slowly but surely dragging it backwards.

The molten pool in her stomach fluttered each time her companion's teeth and tongue singed the side of her thighs, and she mewled slightly in anticipation.

But soon, the arousal grew too much, and a quick hand grabbed Yang's hair and pulled her head up.

Her eyes were red, and Weiss realized her mistake as she let go of the hair before something explosive could occur. As soon as she'd let go, Yang's eyes began to settle back into their normal shade of lilac.

Weiss realized that Yang had a string of her panty in her mouth, as well as her come already over a large portion of her face, and she chuckled lightly in embarrassment.

"Uh...not that I don't _love_ what you're doing down there, but uh…" Weiss paused and looked away sheepishly. "... _maybe_ hurry a little?"

Yang raised an eyebrow.

She slowly began to roll the panty's string in her mouth, collecting more and more of it until the elastic was taught. Then, with a mighty tug, she pulled back, snapping the band in two.

Yang, with a look of exasperation, let her lips go slack, releasing the string, and it snapped back, nailing Weiss's leg, and eliciting a yelp.

The blonde between her legs smirked, and went back to work.

Soon, Weiss heard another snap, and another band whipped her again, this time lower, and deeper, to which Weiss gave a small keening moan as the burst of pain blended into her pleasure.

With the initial work done, Yang's lips dove deeper between Weiss's thighs, until her tongue brushed at Weiss's damp slit.

Yang's tongue plunged into Weiss's pussy, diving as deep as she could, before dragging itself up and down the inside of her labia, sending jolts of pleasure through her lover's body.

The molten pool in Weiss's body was already roiling before her skirt had even been hiked up, and just the lightest of pressure on her sex sent her over the edge.

She keened silently, her head bending so far backwards that her forehead touched the cool tiled wall of the locker.

From under her crotch, Yang popped her head up, her face covered in Weiss's juices, and gave a pleased look at the woman.

"Well, that was easy."

Weiss's body slowly returned to its normal angle, with her back vertical, and her head tilted down towards the woman between her knees, and gave Yang an unimpressed look.

Her body was cooling down slightly, and her muscles were untensing. The first smattering of pleasure and hormones relaxed the pool in her stomach enough that she felt more in control again.

"Hmph." She huffed haughtily. "First time's always the easiest."

Weiss then leaned further forward to whisper into her face.

"Make me come a second time, and I might even demonstrate how to do it _properly_."

Yang smirked from her bound position between Weiss's knees, and nodded.

Weiss then tentatively pulled one of her hands free from holding her body up. It floated in midair at Yang's head height, as Weiss's eyes darted from it to Yang's flowing locks.

She paused, and Yang gave the hand a wary look before sighing.

"Eh, fuck it, in for a penny, in for a pound." she muttered, and nodded.

Weiss's vicious smile was visible to Yang for only a second, before the woman's waiting hand whipped out and snagged Yang's blonde tresses. She worked her fingers through the mass of hair until it was wrapped around the roots, before dragging the hair, and Yang's head along with it, to mold into Weiss's waiting pussy.

Yang tried to continue where she'd left off, and her tongue soon found itself in Weiss' pussy once more, swaying up and down like she was trying to reach inside and dig something out of Weiss's innermost depths.

But this time, Weiss's nerves were less on edge, and the building pleasure, while delightful, wasn't _quite_ what she was craving.

Her hand tightened around Yang's blonde tresses, and dragged the woman back up.

"You're focusing on the inside walls too much, work around the outside a little bit."

Yang nodded slightly, and Weiss pulled her back to her crotch. This time, Yang's tongue began to swirl around her labia itself, tongue running roughshod horizontally over the folds back and forth, sending a less potent, but more smoldering pleasure up Weiss's spine.

Weiss bit her lip slightly, her hackles rippled slightly in pleasure, and she began to speak.

"Good, that's a little better. Try vertically, that's it... _good girl_ …" She continued as Yang obeyed, her lips and tongue running up and down her pussy, sending small cascades of sensations to the woman under her ministrations.

Finally, Yang worked her way up Weiss's vagina, and eventually found a nub of skin at the top of her slit.

Weiss would swear she _felt_ the smirk Yang gave when she found that organ, but her ruminations were cut short by the blonde's tongue, running over her clitoris with reckless abandon.

A quick series of rubbings over the hood of skin charged through Weiss's nervous system, temporarily shorting out her brain with pleasure as she keened in ecstacy.

But eventually, the sensations began to blend together into a hazy mess that didn't bring any compounding pleasure, and Weiss did not come a second time.

Yang continued to froth at her button, even twisting her head to and fro to increase the pace, perhaps in the hope of imitating a vibrator, but Weiss, through her admittedly non-insubstantial amounts of pleasure, dragged Yang's head up once more.

"Hey! What gives!" Yang growled in annoyance. "Why didn't you let me finish you?"

Weiss rolled her eyes.

"You're not finishing me like _that._ " Weiss said balefully. "Here, let's try a simpler technique. Draw the letters of the alphabet with your tongue. Try not to hit my clitoris _directly_. Got it?"

Yang nodded cautiously, and Weiss pulled the woman's head down once more.

This time, Yang was slower, more methodical.

A.

Yang's tongue started in the lower left corner, rolling over Weiss's folds on her left in a diagonal, and then continued downward on her right, before finishing with a short slide right underneath the hood of her clitoris.

Weiss sighed slightly as the pool in her stomach began to rise, slowly.

B.

This time, it started in the middle, under the clitoris, before working it's way in a curve downward, catching just above Weiss's taint, before skimming upwards in one straight line before curving back to the clitoris once more.

The heat from the pool ran up her torso, making her sweat under the collar.

C.

A long curve from under Weiss's hood around the top to the bottom under Weiss's folds.

Weiss's face turned ever slightly more red. From the pleasure, or her raging heat that threatened to consume her, she didn't know

And so it continued, on an on, almost half an alphabet's worth of letters curving and snaking around her clitoris, building her pleasure and anticipation, until _finally,_ Yang got to the eleventh letter of the alphabet.

K.

Yang's tongue started on the top left corner of Weiss's sex, going straight down, then up again, before stopping at the midpoint, and slicing to the right hand corner, cutting across the underside of her nub in the process, sending a pulse of subdued sensations to the woman she was eating out. Her writhing appendage jumped to the bottom right of Weiss's snatch, burrowing into the neglected lower corner of her folds, before she sliced upwards across the bottom of her lover's exposed clitoris once more.

Weiss's breath caught.

"There, that. Keep going."

The woman between her legs obliged.

Her tongue ripped across Weiss's crotch, flying between the four corners, dragging her skin ragged across well lubricated folds.

Weiss's back was arched, and the hand in her lover's hair was like a vice, to the point where Yang worried she might be tearing her hair from her follicles.

And through it, Weiss began to moan, with the volume increasing each time Yang's tongue ran over her nub.

Her pleasure built, and _built_ , the anticipation, and the sensations piling onto one another, filling the pool in her stomach with passion and ecstacy.

But finally, _finally_ , the pool in her stomach began to overflow, spilling over the sides, releasing its torrent of pleasures and pains throughout Weiss's body, and with the spill, came her orgasm.

The release of pleasure shuddered through her entire body, from her toes curling, to the fur on her neck standing on end in blissful ecstasy, and her come sprayed outward, drenching every inch of Yang's face that was not already soaked by her juices.

Yang rode out the shuddering, and Weiss's legs collapsing around her head like a vice. She continued to lick dutifully, though eventually, she switched to just rubbing her tongue over Weiss's clit like a human vibrator to keep the sensations going.

Finally, Weiss's orgasm gradually subsided, and she sighed in relief. Her body returned to a normal sitting position, and her entire body relaxed as the pool in her stomach was sated...for the moment.

She pulled her sticky legs out of the position they'd been in, that is, crushing the sides of Yang's head, and she used her hand still wrapped in her beautiful blonde locks to drag her head up.

Yang looked a little dazed and confused. Her eyes were lidded with lust and exhaustion, and the rest of her expression was roughly the same. Furthermore, dribbling down every inch of her face was Weiss's juices, staining her foundation and eyeliner, and soaking the top of Yang's uniform. Normally, the dripping black mascara would've made for a frightening visage, if it wasn't for the shit eating grin that would put to bed any doubts that she was anything but an enthusiastic participant.

She was tired, dripping, and fucked silly. Or in other words, she was beautiful, as Weiss demonstrated by tugging on her hair once more, though this time was not to make her tend to her sopping cunt, but instead to indulge in a loving kiss.

Weiss's tongue, having had less to do in the preceding minutes than articulate her moans, dipped between Yang's tired lips, and gently ran itself over her tonsils, tasting every inch of her mouth she could, until Yang's saliva and her own come were indistinguishable to her tongue.

Once she finished, Weiss pulled back to admire Yang's face once more, before giving a quick peck on the cheek to her sapphic companion, and waved her fingers, dispelling the glyphs that had so long bound her lover's extremities.

The blonde smiled, and used the opportunity to quietly wrap her arms around the girl she had just eaten out, and quietly dragged them both to the bench below.

Weiss barely had the chance to run a hand from the top of Yang's neck, to the base of her reptilian tail, covering the full length of her still clothed, but cum soaked, body, before both fell into a blissfully peaceful sleep.

* * *

Blake grumbled as she heaved the platinum blonde girl into a proper bed, and collapsed to the floor, her breath heaving.

"You owe me _so_ much for this, Weiss." She whispered in annoyance.

"Hey, where do you want her?" Came a voice over her shoulder.

"Next to Weiss, probably." Blake said as Jaune's large form dropped an equally blonde, and almost equally large, form gently next to Weiss's still body.

Immediately, the two snuggled closer together, causing both onlookers to smile slightly.

...before Weiss's unconscious form began to rub up against the woman, her hand snaking down under Yang's belt-

"Well-Idon'tneedtoseethat." Blake said quickly, covering the lewd act with a blanket. "Sheesh, heats really are insatiable…"

They both sighed and Jaune took a spot on the floor next to Blake.

"So...how long?"

The faunus shrugged.

"Anywhere from a day to weeks."

"Damn."

"Yep, Yang better be ready for a workout."

He rolled his eyes as Blake's scroll buzzed.

She read the notification once, her eyes glazing over it.

But she stopped before putting back in her pocket, and whipped it back out.

Her eyes scanned the same lines of text for what felt like endless seconds before the blonde boy next to her broke the girl out of her reverie.

"Blake? You alright?"

She bit her lip.

"Yeah, just...uh…well, I guess you'll hear it soon anyway.."

"What?"

"...Pyrrha's coming back to town."

Jaune froze. Then his head fell backwards, knocking into the wood so hard it almost activated his aura.

"Well... _fuck_."

* * *

 **A/N: This was written at the same time that chapter 3 was written in, hence why I'm updating this so soon after the previous one. Future updates, if I get around to writing them, are going to take much longer to be published.**


End file.
